Buscando el Amor
by Sil-bD9
Summary: Cuando comienzas tu vida otra ves.. que es lo primero que buscas? Akane es una nueva alumna y encuentra en Ranma algo que no ha encontrado en nadie mas..
1. Cap 1:Vida Nueva

**Buscando el amor**

**Cap. 1: Vida nueva**

Me sentía bastante nerviosa, estaba en la puerta de la clase, era difícil comenzar una vida nueva de una. Tenia la mirada fija en la manija de la puerta, cuando vi que esta giraba lentamente, di un pequeño salto, ya era hora.

-Buenos días, señorita Tendo. Me informaron de su llegada- dijo un hombre alto, moreno, de poco cabello y con grandes anteojos.

-Ho.. Hola- dije, me ponía todavía mas nerviosa que el hombre no me invitara a entrar, quera acabar con esto lo mas rápido posible.

-Pase, por favor- dijo el abriendo la puerta y abriéndome paso.

Asentí con la cabeza, y nos dirigimos al frente del salón.

-Clase, hoy tenemos una alumna nueva la señorita Akane Tendo- dijo apuntándome, mientras intentaba levantar la mano en señal de saludo- trátenla bien.

Mientras el profesor buscaba algo en su escritorio, intente examinar a los alumnos, en el frente estaban los mas estudiosos, para no llamarlos de otra manera, en el medio había dos grupos mas, el que estaba hacia la ventana era un grupo de chicas rumoreando, las famosas populares, hacia la pared había un grupo de muchachos, haciendo payasadas, el típico grupo de hombres; hacia atrás había un grupo mas hacia la pared, eran como 5 o 6 chicos llenos de perforaciones, cabellos rebeldes, tatuajes y todos con una chaqueta de cuero en sima del uniforme, los rebeldes como siempre, pero algo que me incomodaba era que no me quitaban los ojos de en sima, eso me daba asco; y un poco mas apartada, al final del aula había una muchacha solitaria, era verdaderamente hermosa, la mas linda de ahí, pero estaba sola, y tenia su mirada clavada a su pupitre.

Por favor, Señorita Tendo, siente se al lado de la Señorita Tensho- dijo apuntando a la chica solitaria

Me dirigí al pupitre y le dedique una sonrisa a la chica, pero ella seguía cabizbaja con la mirada clavada en su pupitre.

Abran su libro de Biología clase, pagina 148, y realicen la guía de forma silenciosa, que esto vale puntos y estará en el examen!- dijo escribiendo algunas notas en el pizarrón.

Mientras toda la clase se quejaba, recordé que aun no compre ningún libro. Me gire hacia la chica, pero ella, sin levantar su cabeza quitaba su libro y se disponía para realizar la guía.

Sr. Oniguma, aun no tuve tiempo de comprar los libros- dije levantando la mano

Bueno señorita Tendo, por esta ves le perdono, pero quiero ver todos sus materiales para la semana entrante, mientras hágalo con Tensho- dijo volviéndose al pizarrón

La chica puso una cara de "pero" mientras el profesor solo la ignoro

tienes.. algún problema de que haga la guía contigo?- dije, mirándola sonrientemente, ella no respondió, volvió a clavar su mirada en su pupitre _"algo raro tiene esta chica"_y la mire detenidamente, pude ver su nombre en el rotulo del libro.- Así que, Tensho, Sakura Tensho, me gusta tu nombre! Yo me llamo Tendo Akane- dije sin obtener respuesta

No le prestes atención, siempre es así, es muy rara- dijo una chica de adelante mostrándome una sonrisa- Me llamo Natsuki Enomoto, un placer- dijo tendiéndome la mano- deberías juntarte con nosotras en ves de ella, ella es un caso perdido, no tiene sentido perder tiempo con gente impopular- dijo con la misma sonrisa, y en vos alta

Cl.. claro- dije sabiendo que Sakura escuchaba.

Señorita Enomoto, Señorita Tendo, dije trabajo en silencio!- dijo levantándose de su asiento- Pero ya que tanto quieren hablar, vayan a la biblioteca y tráiganme todos los libros de Equinodermos que encuentren..- dijo volviéndose a sentar

Si Señor Oniguma- dijimos al unísono

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la biblioteca, Natsuki me dijo las "reglas" del Furinkan. Eran reglas tontas, pero según ella, las tenias que seguir si querías ser popular.

Bueno Akane, regla numero uno: siempre viste a la moda, no puedes estar fuera de ella, la dos es que debes irte a todas las fiestas que te inviten, la tres es que debes hacer a como de lugar por lo menos una fiesta por año, la cuatro es que no debes juntarte con los impopulares- dijo poniendo mas énfasis a esta- la quinta es.. que si o si, debes respetar a ellos!

A ellos? Quienes ellos?- dije con cara de confusión

Pues ellos claro, los mas populares!- dijo dando vueltas, como fantaseando entre los muebles de la biblioteca

Y quienes son?

Pues ellos son..- dijo apuntando a la puerta- ellos!

Me gire hacia la puerta, vi entrar a un chico alto, de buen físico, cabello negro trenzado, y unos bellos ojos azules. Le acompañaba un muchacho de su misma estatura, cabello negro, corto, ojos cobre pero claros y una bandana amarilla.

Akane! Dime como estoy? Me pongo mas perfume? Estoy bonita?- dijo arreglándose muy rápido y poniéndose maquillaje.

S.. si

Aquí viene, aquí viene!- dijo colocándose de una manera extraña con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja- Ho.. hola Ranma!- dijo apenas separando los labios

Te conozco?- le dijo el con una mirada de asco

Pu..Pues si- dijo, la sonrisa se le borro- soy Natsuki, estuve con Aiko y con ustedes en la fiesta de Arishima..

A Aiko si la recuerdo, estaba preciosa ese día, pero.. a ti? No me acordaría de ti ni en un millón de años! Eres asquerosamente fea, repulsiva, ni siquiera te vistes bien, y eres tonta, seguro piensas que me voy a caer a tus pies no? No me enamoraría de alguien como tu nunca! En sima me haces perder el tiempo. Te haces falsas esperanzas niña, mejor piérdete, si yo fuera tu me suicidaría- dijo dando unos pasos para seguir su camino- y tu perfume huele asqueroso!

El muchacho se fue y el que le acompañaba no me quitaba los ojos de en sima, pero pude notar su expresión de lastima hacia Natsuki.

Ese es un sicópata Natsuki! Deberías responderle! si yo fuera tu yo!..- y me interrumpió

Regla numero cinco: siempre respeta a ellos- dijo cabizbaja

Pero allá tu con tus reglas Natsuki! El te trato mal! Y tu eres una chica! Debes exigirle respeto!- dije poniéndome furiosa

No, Akane yo.. es.. esta bien. Total para el solo hay una chica de nuestro grado que existe, Aiko.- dijo

Natsuki, no te pongas así..- dije con preocupación

Akane, hazme un favor, y no le comentes esto a nadie.. arruinaría mi reputación- dijo levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada.

De.. de acuerdo- dije decepcionada

Volvimos a la clase con unos 15 libros, hubiéramos traído mas, pero estaban muy pesados, me senté en mi lugar y vi a Sakura mirando a la ventana, ya había terminado la guía. Me volví a mi pupitre y pensé en lo ocurrido.

"_Ese chico! Pero que desubicado es! Como le pudo tratar así a una dama! No entiendo como el puede ser el mas popular, seguro porque tiene dinero, o porque es guapo. Pero ni es la gran cosa! No se que le ven a un muchacho así de maleducado! Le voy a mandar a las afueras de Nerima! Va a pagar por lo que le hizo a Natsuki! Va a pagar caro! Nadie se burla de las amigas de Akane Tendo!"_

Había sonado la campana, salí volando para no toparme con ninguna de las seguidoras de Aiko, o "mis amigas", de lo único que hablaban era de chicos y de Ranma y su amigo, no recuerdo el nombre. No podía perder tiempo, tenia cuentas pendientes con alguien.

Mientras iba caminando por el patio, vi. a Sakura, estaba sola debajo de un árbol comiendo, mirando perdidamente el pasto "_Pobrecita, siempre tan sola? Algo debe de tener, eso lo voy a averiguar, también me voy a juntar mas con ella, paro hoy no, hoy tengo algo que hacer"_Me volví hacia el frente, recordando mi cometido y divise al tonto de Ranma, con su amigo y a cuatro muchachas con el, una de cabellos púrpura largos, muchas joyas, parecían chinas, y el uniforme mas corto y apretado que vi. La otra pelo negro, atado a una coleta hacia un costado, y ojos azules. Y la ultima, pelo largo marrón, con un moño blanco y ojos azules. Y para mi sorpresa Aiko también estaba. Me dirigí rápido hacia ellos y me pare en frente a Ranma interrumpiendo su "conversación".

Todos se quedaron viéndome raro, la de cabellos púrpura me estaba apunto de decir algo, y Ranma la callo.

que quieres niñita?- me dijo haciéndose mas alto, lo mire con una cara de rabia, que pretendía? Que era una niña de siete? Pero no me iba a enfocar en ese tema, por mucho que me moleste, vine por otra cosa.

Quien crees que eres?- le dije apuntándolo con el dedo

Como? Que me dijis..

Eso mismo, creo que no estas sordo

Oye, sierra la boca niña- dijo la de cabellos púrpura volviéndose hacia mi

Calla shampoo, no te metas- le dijo callándola otra ves- quien eres tu para hablarme así mocosa?

Y quien eres tu para hablarle así a Natsuki?- le dije, notando la cara de desesperación de Aiko, ya que la metería en esto también

Nat quien? Nose quien es ella!- me dijo

La misma persona que ofendiste en la biblioteca!- dije, ya me salían llamas por los ojos, que pesado este tipo!

Ah, la fea

No le digas así!

Como si fuera que es bonita!

Por lo menos es mejor persona que tu!

Ya deja de molestar niñita y vete con tus muñecas!

Pero quien te crees? Eres un inútil, inmaduro, IMBESIL! Nunca le vuelvas a tratar así a una mujer! Nunca!- vi como la gente se comenzaba a reunir alrededor- Lo único que eres es un asqueroso atrevido, con problemas mentales que se cree el "buena onda" y es un pedazo de inútil! Todas estas personas te rodean porque tu les mientes! La próxima ves que te metas con una de mis amigas te las veras conmigo! Y esta ves te va a doler!- dije y me marche, el no tenia mas que decir, Aiko se quería esconder, y escuchaba como Shammpoo me maldecía en vos alta, mientras los demás se burlaban de Ranma, excepto su amigo y las dos otras chicas.

Esa niña- dijo apretando fuerte sus puños- ME LAS VA A PAGAR!- grito

**Continuara**


	2. Cap 2:Errores que no se quieren cometer

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

Obs.: el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

Por ninguno de los personajes.

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 2: Errores que no se quieren cometer.**

Luego de lo ocurrido, ya todos los alumnos se dirigieron al comedor. Ranma, ya sentado en su mesa, con sus amigos, estaba muy nervioso, ya que, era la burla de todos. Estaba rasguñando la mesa fuertemente que ya se quedaban las marcas de las uñas. El estaba muy molesto, y sus acompañantes no emitían sonido alguno. Todos sabían que era una burla que una niñita menor y nueva, te deje totalmente mudo y plantado.

"_Esa estupida niña, ahora todos se burlan de mi! Me las va a pagar! Nadie, absolutamente NADIE se burla de Ranma Saotome. También a todos los que se están burlando los hare pagar"_-pensó mirando a todos los compañeros que le miraban con caras graciosas y haciéndole señas burlonas-_"Todo fue culpa de la estupida amiga de Aiko, que suerte que a Aiko ya le mande a volar! No permitiré que me vuelva a dirigir la palabra! Mientras esa niñita me estaba humillando, ella decidió esconderse, maldita zorra!"_

-Ranma..- dijo Shampoo- Mi airen no deber de preocuparse, airen ser popular y ser novio de Shampoo, airen salir de esta- dijo ella con una sonrisa muy poco convencida de lo que decía.

-Como sea..- dijo el desviando la mirada

- Shampoo tiene razón, Ranma- dijo la chica del moño blanco- Esto fue un errorcito, nadie se acordara de esto..

-Cierto Ranma mi amor!- dijo la chica de coleta- Además, a quien le hace daño esa estupida marimacho? JOJOJOJOJO!

-POR SI NO LO RECUERDAN A MI ME HIZO DAÑO ESE ERRORCITO!- dijo gritando y levantándose de golpe de la mesa- Esa estupida niña me humillo en frente a todo Furinkan! Para colmo.. Algunos lo filmaron! Ese errorcito como dice Ukyo, me puede llegar a hacer impopular! No solo en el Furinkan, sino en todo Nerima!- dijo enojado tomando asiento, recupero un poco el aliento y continuo- Y esa estupida marimacho, Kodachi, les puede llegar a hacer impopular a todas ustedes por lo que acaba de hacer!

- Shampoo impopular?- dijo poniéndose la mano en la boca

-Tienes razón! Esa chica llamo hoy mucho la atención!- dijo Ukyo golpeando la mesa con las dos manos

-Y seguro que ha atraído la atención de muchos chicos, ya que es la única en Furinkan que no se muere por Ranma- dijo Kodachi

- Tenemos que hacerla pagar! Yo no voy a dejar de ser el que domina esta escuela, esa niña no me va a quitar mi lugar!- dijo el comiendo bruscamente

- y a que se debe de que no has dicho nada Ryoga?- dijo Ukyo mirándolo con asombro

- Yo.. esto.. No estaba muy atento, no.. no dormí bien, eso es todo-dijo Ryoga sonrojándose.

- Hmm, eso espero Ryoga- dijo Ranma con mirada acusadora

Mientras tanto, Akane se dirigía al comedor, no conocía todavía muy bien la escuela. Cuando iba caminando diviso a Sakura en su mismo lugar, en la misma posición y con la misma mirada. _"que extraño.. pero que?"_- Sintió que la agarraban de los brazos y la llevaban hasta un rincón, la pusieron contra la pared. No veía muy bien quienes eran, eran dos personas, pero había tanto sol en ese lugar que no se veia bien, luego pudo ver como se aclaraba la imagen. Una chica era delgada, bien desarrollada, pelo rizado y largo hasta mas de la cintura, llevaba una vincha con una flor fucsia en el costado y tenia el flequillo muy bien arreglado; luego por fin vio sus ojos, eran verdes con largas pestañas, era Aiko. Miro hacia la otra persona, delgada, pero de tamaño grande y alta, pelo hasta los hombros y lacio; ojos marrones muy oscuros, casi negros, era Natsuki.

-Hola chicas! Que pasa porque me traen aq..- Aiko la callo

- Cállate! La que hace preguntas y habla aquí soy yo!- le dijo Aiko furiosa- Que hiciste? Estas loca? Tienes problemas o que? SABES LO QUE ME HICISTE?- le dijo mirándola con sus ojos verdes llenos de ira, pero penetrantes, Akane no tenia idea de que hablaba- Ahora por lo que hiciste Ranma me odia! Me echo! Me echo del grupo! Dice que yo fui la causante de todo esto! Y que era una perra! Y tu niña.. Crees que puedes venir como si nada, actuar de la niña nueva y indefensa y hacer lo que se te plazca? ERES UNA IDIOTA!

-Akane! Que haz echo? Te dije de que iba a quedar entre nosotras! Me lo prometiste! Y lo primero que haces que es? Irte y humillarme! Creí que eras de fiar!-dijo, Akane les estaba a punto de gritar, pero no le dejaban hablar- Me humillaste frente a Ranma! Ahora si.. Seguro piensa que soy una pobre desgraciada! Porque lo hiciste?

- Eso ya no tiene importancia Natsuki- dijo Aiko volteándose hacia ella con los brazos cruzados- yo ya tome mi decisión

- de.. decisión? A.. Aiko.. yo- dijo sabiendo bien lo que le iba a decir

- Tu, Natsuki vas a salir de MI grupo, no quiero que te me cruces otra ves en tu vida! Todo fue porque querías seducir a Ranma, y ahora me doy cuenta, maldita perra aprovechada, no era que "amabas" a Ryoga? Ahora veo que te gusta Ranma.. Moriste para mi Natsuki Enomoto.. MO-RIS-TE!- dijo y se fue

- Nat.. Natsuki.. yo.. yo no quería..- dijo Akane

- no querías? Que? Que se me arruine la vida? Aiko jamás me va a perdonar!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Akane, yo confíe en ti… mira lo que me has hecho..

- Yo.. Natsuki, yo.. yo solo.. quería ayudar!- dije mirándola tristemente

- Felicidades, Akane. Cumpliste la regla numero seis: Humillar a todos los que puedas. Gracias por tu "ayuda"! ahora ya eres popular.. Feliz?- dijo enojada, pero llorando aun.

- No, Natsuki..

- No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, ojala nunca te vuelva a ver- dijo marchándose, llorando

- pe.. pero yo..

Akane fue al comedor, se sirvió la comida y fue caminando con su bandeja buscando una mesa, miro hacia la mesa de Aiko, y todas la miraban con odio. Se giro y vio a Natsuki, con otras dos amigas, Natsuki le hizo un gesto de burla. Se giro otra ves y vio a la mesa de Ranma, todos con mirada de odio, otra ves, en especial Ranma, pero eso fue lo que menos le importo a Akane. _"vaya forma de comenzar de nuevo Akane"_ Pero miro a las otras mesas y todos los demás la invitaban a sentarse con ellos. Persona que ella no conocía, pero no pensaba en sentarse con ellos, solo agradecía y seguía buscando lugar. _"Ya se! Voy a ir con Sakura!"_

Se dirigió con su comida, y vio a Sakura igual que las otras veces.

- Hola Sakura! Puedo comer contigo?- le dijo con una sonrisa

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-Y bien, te gusta la escuela? Tienes buenas notas?- asintió de nuevo con su cabeza- Ya, y vives por a qui cerca?- asintió de nuevo _" porque no me habla? Voy a probar con preguntas mas difíciles"_ – Y.. eres buena, en que deporte?

- Vo.. voleyball- dijo tímidamente

-De veras?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora _"ya lo logre, que hermosa vos tiene! Voy a intentar de que no se sienta incomoda"_- Que bien! Porque yo también lo practico mucho! Tal ves podamos jugar alguna ves! Y emm.. que animales te gustan?- _" necesito saber mas de ella! Cualquier información es importante!"_

- Pu.. pues me gustan los búhos y los.. los lobos- dijo cabizbaja esperando respuesta

- A mi me parecen muy lindos los lobos! Se nota que te gusta la noche!- dijo Akane

- me encanta.. si- dijo y una divina sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

- Pues Sakura, tal ves quieras ir al termino de las clases a mi casa!- dijo Akane, poniéndose de pie.

- Me gustaría mucho, Akane- dijo levantándose también

- Pues, quedamos así.. vámonos a clases que el Señor Oniguma me va a matar si llego tarde mi primer día!

- Claro! Vámonos!- dijo ella y fueron las dos juntas Sakura poseía una sonrisa hermosa, de echo era una de las mas bellas de las muchachas de todo Furinkan, pero siempre estaba seria, y aun así era muy bella, pero ahora estaba despampanante.

Cuando iban por los pasillos todos los muchachos quedaban embobados por las dos hermosísimas chicas que estaban charlando y sonriendo. La fuerte, decidida y dulce Akane Tendo, y la misteriosa bella y muy elegante Sakura, la cual ninguna persona había visto sonreír. Aiko y sus "seguidoras" estaban en frente a la puerta del salón y eran el centro de atención, pero cuando llegaron Akane y Sakura, todos loa chicos se alejaron de ellas y se pusieron a mirar a las dos chicas, Aiko las miraba con odio. Ella no era la única que se había recuperado después de su "destierro" del planeta Ranma Saotome, Akane estaba mas feliz que nunca y para colmo, Sakura estaba hermosa. _"esa estupida de Akane levanto hasta a la muerta de Sakura de la tumba de impopularidad! Y encima las dos son muy bellas! Pero yo les voy a demostrar de que puedo ser aun mejor!No sabes de lo que soy capaz Akane!"_

Las clases habían terminado, y Sakura y Akane se iban riendo al Dojo Tendo.

-Enserio eso te paso?- dijo Akane muy divertida

- Si! Derrame toda mi sopa sobre el muchacho!- dijo Sakura imitando como fue su experiencia y riendo mucho

- Que vergüenza! Jaja! Y.. Sakura, les avisaste a tus padres que vendrías?- dijo Akane y miro hacia el frente

- Yo, pues.. mis padres no viven conmigo..- dijo, cambiando esa cara feliz a una de tristeza profunda.

- ah.. ah no? Y con quien vives?- dijo mirándola

- Sola..

- Sola y tus padres?

- Un día me desperté, y ya no estaban, era pequeña.. me abandonaron, ni los vecinos sabían donde se encontraban.. me habían dejado, sin comida, cancelaron la cuenta de agua, sin muebles, sin luz, ni dinero..

- Per.. pero porque?- dijo Akane, con una cara de asombro.. y totalmente pálida.

Notas de autora:

Hola! Gracias a todos los que estén leyendo mi fic! Soy nueva en esto y bueno, me encanta escribir! Ojala que les guste mi fic tanto como a mi! Por suerte ya tengo mucho tiempo.. y lo mas probable esque tarde dos o tres días en subir los otros caps! Bueno! Para los lectores.. dejen reviews! De veras me gustaria saber su opinión y sus criticas!

Un beso para todos y pronto subo el siguiente!

No dejen de leer!

Sil:)


	3. Cap 3:La venganza es misteriosa?

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

Obs.: el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

por ninguno de los personajes.

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 3: La venganza es.. misteriosa?**

" _Tengo que buscar una forma, debe haber una! Una tan humillante que va a tener que irse del continente de tanta humillación!"_- pensó Ranma, sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, rascándose la cabeza-_"Tiene que ser muy humillante, pero no como ponerle una cáscara de banana(plátano) para que se caiga, no.. tiene que ser aun mas! Pero que? Nunca se me dio bien pensar.. esto es muy difícil! Como yo.._- fue interrumpido, su celular, como de costumbre comenzó a sonar, y "asombrosamente" era Shampoo

-Nihao airen!- dijo con una vos melosa

-UFF! Shampoo, eres tu.. que… sorpresa- dijo sarcásticamente

- Que pasar a Ranma? Airen nunca tratar así a Shampoo!- dijo un poco triste

-Yo.. esque Shampoo.. estoy.. planeando la venganza contra esa niña- dijo muy aburrido

- Enserio? Y como ir airen?- dijo Shampoo evitando que la conversación terminara

- Yo, bien, pero aun nose.. creo que..- dijo

-Que?

-Que.. pues- dijo, ya se iba mareando por las preguntas de Shampoo

-Creer que que?

-QUE DEBERIAS DEJAR DE HABLAR! YA CORTA ESE MALDITO TELEFONO Y DEJAME A MI PENSAR! ADIOS!- corto el celular- amazona pesada.. ahhh! Por fin voy a poder pensar!

-Ranma! No quieres ver el concurso de baile de caño? Tu mama salio hoy!- le llamo su papa.

-NOOOOOOOOOO! Ya déjenme en PAZ!- dijo y cerro la puerta de golpe- ahora si.. solo al fin.-dijo hamacándose en su silla- que puedo hacer? Tal ves.. si entra al baño y le digo a una de mis novias para que le quite disimuladamente la ropa y tenga que salir en toalla.. no, no.. total solo lo verían las chicas.. y si le pongo gusanos en su comida? Tampoco.. no muchos lo verían.. O.. puedo hacer que suene su celular en clase! Oh, vamos Ranma.. eso es estupido, no es nada comparado con lo que me hizo.. y ni siquiera tengo su numero.. tal ves si… claro! Eso la va a dejar por los suelos! Y se va a querer morir de la vergüenza! Es perfecto!- dijo y agarro su teléfono celular, disco números muy rápido y alguien le contesto.

_-hola?_

- Ryoga, habla Ranma.. yase exactamente que hacer.. escúchame bien..

Akane había parado el paso, se quedo pálida y muy entristecida.. eran capaces unos padres de dejar a una niña así? No lo entendía.. y tampoco Sakura respondió a su pregunta.. por lo tanto volvió a preguntar.

- Sakura.. no tienes idea de porque lo hicieron?

- Yo.. no lo se.. ellos no eran muy atentos conmigo, nunca me prestaban atención, también, eran muy jóvenes.. hasta para ser padres, seguro, no me esperaban y era una carga pesada, y tal ves.. dejarme fue una forma de.. e.. eliminarme- dijo cabizbaja

-Pero.. no.. no lo entiendo! Como fue ese día?- dijo Akane, notando en Sakura que no había mucha tristeza.. tal vez ella no se llevaba bien con sus padres.

-Pues, antes de lo ocurrido, todos los días eran iguales, se despertaban como a la una de la tarde, después de estar ebrios, me gritaban, a veces hasta golpeaban. Mama preparaba el almuerzo, solo para ellos dos, antes no sabia como cocinar, sufría desmayos, era casi anoréxica; pero una ves vino mi abuela de visita, me enseño a como hacer un platillo único, que es simple pero muy rico, y entonces yo cocinaba mi comida. A la tarde se iban a fiestas y papa volvía antes, ya ebrio y mama siempre venia con dos o tres hombres, me despertaba bruscamente y me sacaba de la habitación y ella entraba con los hombres y pues.. lo hacían ahí. Y todos los días era igual. Una noche mama ya no vino a despertarme, me sentí feliz por ella, creí que había cambiado. Me desperté, y no vi casi ningún mueble, intente de encender la luz, pero habían cortado la cuenta, fui a su habitación y no había nada, probé el agua, tampoco salía, lo habían cortado también, fui a la cocina y estaba vacía, pregunte a vecinos, amigos, hasta los hombres que venían con mama. Pero nadie sabia nada.

- Y tu como cuantos años tenias?

- Seis, luego pedí a los vecinos a que me ayuden a pagar la electricidad y el agua, abrí un local y vendí los bocaditos de mi abuela, y hasta ahora los vendo.. y me va muy bien ahora.. –dijo dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, no parecía afectarle mucho, después de todo

- que bien que ahora todo este bien- dijo y miro hacia el dojo- ya llagamos..

Las dos entraron, dejaron sus zapatos y colgaron sus bolsos y sacos. Fueron hacia el comedor.

-Ya llegue Kasumi! Traigo compañía! Podrías hacernos una merienda?- dijo mirando hacia la cocina

- lo siento Akane, Kasumi salio a buscar mas pescado y un poco de vino- dijo su Soun

- No esta? Ah! Papa, ella es Sakura Tensho, mi compañera de salón- dijo Akane

- es un placer Señor Tendo- dijo agachándose un poco, en señal de saludo

- el placer es mío Sakura! Vaya que eres una linda muchacha, pero.. por favor dime tío- dijo bajando mas el periódico y ella asintió con la cabeza.

- pero, papa.. porque fue a buscar vino?- dijo Akane, no le gustaba que su padre bebiera, no después de la historia de Sakura.

- tenemos visitas el Sábado, viene un amigo mío con su familia, porque te preocupa tanto?- dijo mirándola raro

- eh.. no nada- dijo no queriendo repetir la historia frente a Sakura- pero aun faltan cuatro días para el sábado!

-pero ahora los vinos están de oferta! Y si no me apuro no quedara nada!

-de acuerdo, Sakura, si quieres yo voy a cocinar!- dijo Akane

-EHHHHH! NOOO! Akane, no creo que sea lo apropiado.. emm.. Sakura, tu cocinas?- dijo mirando hacia Sakura aterrado.

-Si tío, de echo.. tengo una receta especial, que me gustaria mostrarles- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

- genial! Así no muer.. ehh.. digo, así pruebo algo nuevo!- dijo, Akane miraba a su papa furiosa.

Sakura fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar. Se movía rápido, y rápidamente ya metió su comida al horno

Mientras Akane y su papa esperaban en el comedor, Akane estaba muy enojada

- papa, porque hiciste eso? Ella no puede venir a cocinar!

- claro que si Akane, es mas, me encanta cocinar- dijo y apareció con unos bocaditos en forma de bolsas (de masa) que tenían un moñito arriba- se llaman "sorpresitas", mi abuela me enseño a hacerlo, le puedes poner cualquier ingrediente adentro de la masa, y después lo envuelves con la masa, en forma de bolsa.. vamos, prueben- dijo con su tierna sonrisa

- es.. esta.. DELICIOSO! Que tiene?- dijo Soun.

- si Sakura.. esta muy rico!- dijo Akane

- le puse frutas, y otras cosas dulces.. pero también se le pone cosas saladas, me alegro de que les guste.. hice mas por si quieren mas, los deje en la nevera..- dijo- yo los vendo, también los hago a pedidos.

- son deliciosos!- dijo Soun

- me alegro mucho tío!

Ranma se encontró con Ryoga en el parque, era de noche. Y estaba muy oscuro..

- Ranma..

- Ryoga..

- que es lo que pretendes hacer?- dijo mirándolo molesto

- como se que esa niña te gusta, lo que haremos es esto: tu la conquistaras, saldrás con ella, luego cuando todos sepan que son novios, yo la voy a encerrar en un armario, haremos "cosas" y pondré una filmadora oculta.. y le mostrare a todos el video.. hecho?

- yo.. pues..- dijo dudoso

- Si o no?

- de acuerdo! Echo!- dijo dándose por vencido

- mañana comienza tortolito.. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y se fue.

- claro..

**CONTINUARA..**

Notas de autora:

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: gracias por tus reviwes! Me motivas para seguir!

Dejen sus reviews pofis! Gracias!


	4. Cap 4:del odio al amor hay un solo paso

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

Obs.: *el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

por ninguno de los personajes.

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 4: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso.**

Ya era un nuevo día, Akane no habia dormido muy bien anoche, por lo que Sakura le contó, realmente sentía mucha pena por su amiga. Cuando despertó, maldiciendo, ya que era su "preciado" segundo día de clases, pero ahora sus antiguas "amiguitas" le odiaban a causa de Aiko, y Natsuki la odiaba demasiado que le enviaba mensajes constantemente por el celular diciendo: _te odio Akane Tendo, ojala mueras!_ y otras cosas, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Akane. También habia un muchacho "lunático" con sus seguidores que se creen los mas populares, era Ranma claro. Pero Akane no le tenia en cuenta a el, ya que ni se cruzaban, y cuando lo hacen este le lanzaba miradas amenazantes, que no eran respondidas por ella. Dentro de todo lo malo, aun tenia la esperanza de que seria un buen día, ya que pasaría tiempo con Sakura y con suerte aun le faltaba una semana para comprar sus materiales de estudio, recién era martes.

Con las fuerzas dormidas que tenia, se levanto, se miro al espejo y se sepillo el cabello, no se puso ningún accesorio, no los creía necesarios, mas bien para ella era una molestia estar constantemente pensando si su pelo estaba bien, por lo que los dejo de usar desde niña. Su pelo al natural le parecía mas practico, por lo menos para las clases. Se dirigió al baño y se ducho. Salio de la ducha y se cepillo los dientes. Se lavo la cara y se puso un perfume de vainilla, no muy fuerte, porque quería ser lo mas sencilla posible, no como Aiko, que apenas se puede respirar de tanto perfume que se pone. Se bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa, en su lugar, era en una de las esquinas, a su lado no habia nadie, antes era el lugar de su madre, y nadie lo habia ocupado desde su muerte.

- buenos días, papa, Nabiki- dijo todavía un poco cansada

- buenos días hija- dijo su papa con el periódico.

- hola Akane- dijo su hermana escuchando música de su MP4

- Buenos días Akane!- dijo su hermana mayor con una bandeja en su mano, y una tierna sonrisa- alguien sabe de donde salieron estos bocaditos?

- hola Kasumi! Ah, si! Mi amiga Sakura los hizo ayer! Son verdaderamente deliciosos!- dijo Akane

-enserio? Como se llaman? No había visto nada parecido antes!- dijo Nabiki

-Se llaman "sorpresitas"- respondió Akane

- podemos probar algunos?- dijo Kasumi

- claro! Bueno, yo llevo uno por el camino! Se me hace tarde! Nabiki, tu no vas?- dijo Akane, con un bocadito en la mano, ya de pie.

- no hoy no, tenemos un examen, y no he estudiado, papa me dejo quedar.- dijo, apunto de meter un bocadito en su boca.

- de acuerdo! Nos vemos!- dijo y salio

Fue caminando hasta el Furinkan, todo fue normal ese día, clases aburridas, Aiko presumiendo su nuevo teléfono, etc, etc. Llego la hora del almuerzo, y intentando de no cruzarse con nadie, se dirigió en la cantina, había quedado con Sakura en encontrarse bajo su árbol, donde comían. Ella fue a buscar algo para beber, ya que Sakura dijo que iba a traer mas de sus "sorpresitas" para comer. Decido llevar jugos de fresa, eran sus favoritos. De repente alguien la toma del brazo, ella se da la vuelta y para su sorpresa, era el amigo de Ranma.

- hola, Akane..- dijo con una amable sonrisa

- ho.. hola.. emm- dijo ella tratando de acordarse del nombre

-Ryoga.. Ryoga Hibiki. Un placer..- dijo tendiéndole la mano

- i.. igualmente- dijo tratando de adivinar porque el muchacho habría venido a saludarla

-y.. vas a almorzar dos jugos?-dijo mirándolos

-eh, no. Son para mi y una amiga, ella tiene el almuerzo..

-ah, ya.. puedo almorzar con ustedes?

-Pu..pues claro! Creo..- dijo Akane _"pero que rayos?"_

Mientras iban al "árbol" Ryoga comenzaba a coquetear con Akane.

- vaya Akane, si que eres muy bonita..

-pues gracias Ryoga, tu también eres muy guapo..- dijo poniéndose roja..

- y por lo que paso ayer, a mi no me pareció correcto como te trato Ranma, no estoy de acuerdo con el, ni como trato a tu amiga..

- pues gracias, aunque, por el.. Natsuki ya no me habla- _" que amable y guapo es..!"_

- es una pena, porque lo que hiciste estuvo muy bien, me encanta tu carácter Akane, eres dulce, hermosa, pero justa y decidida.. me agradas.. mucho.. de veras..

- gracias Ryoga, tu también me agradas mucho.. pero yo..

- Akane te amo..- dijo el cabizbajo _"que? Ten rápido iban las cosas? Tengo que despistarlo! Me gusta pero.. no tanto!"_ pensó Akane, alejándose lento, caminando de espaldas..

-Ryoga.. tu me agradas pero es que yo..

- Akane! Cuidado!- Ryoga veía como Akane caía al agua.. no se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo hacia ella.. pero para la mayor sorpresa de Ryoga Akane se hundía, no flotaba _"pero que rayos le pasa? Akane! Nada.. ella.. ella.. no sabe nadar!"_ honestos últimos pensamientos se tiro al agua y la saco. No respiraba.. por lo que le tubo que hacer boca a boca.. no era un momento que disfrutaba.. estaba apunto de morir en frente de sus narices! Poco a poco Akane fue despertando

-Ry.. Ryoga.. tu me sal.. Salvaste?- dijo abriendo poco a poco los ojos

Akane.. Estas bien!- dijo y la abrazo- me alegro tanto por ti Akane! Estas viva!

Akane fue girando la cabeza hacia la piscina.. que estaba roja. Abrió muy grande los ojos

- Ryoga! Me sangro algo? Perdí mucha sangre?

-No Akane! Es solo el jugo de fresa que traías..

Akane miro hacia la piscina, y vio las pequeñas semillas y los vasos flotando. Fue un alivio para ella. Miro a Ryoga_ "el.. me salvo la vida, debo agradecerle.. "_

- Ryoga.. yo también te amo- y lo miro con una sonrisa

- de veras? Y quieres ser mi novia?

-si, claro que si- y se dieron un tierno beso, Ryoga se sintió en el cielo, pero Akane sentía que besaba un poste, nada, no sintió nada..

Todo el Furinkan se entero, y cuando llego a los oídos de Ranma, el puso una sonrisa maliciosa.. y fue directo al patio. Cuando llego ahí, miro hacia los costados, perfecto, no había maestros. Fue sigilosamente hasta que diviso su objetivo, ahí estaba, Akane, la niñita que lo humillo. Fue corriendo hacia ella, y sin que ella se diera cuenta la agarro y le tapo la boca. La llevo a un armario de suministros y llaveo la puerta.

- hola niñita- dijo con una mirada seductora

-que quieres?

- te quiero mostrar algo que te va a gustar..

-que.. y Ranma la agarro de la cintura, impidiendo de que sus brazos se movieran. La beso salvaje mente y introdujo su lengua, recorriendo cada parte de su boca, una y otra ves. Akane trataba de safarse pero no podía, el la apretaba contra la pared, mientras seguía besándola le quitaba la ropa rápidamente, el se quieto los pantalones y la ropa interior, intento penetrarla, pero cuando apenas la toco Akane le pateo en sus "partes" agarro sus panties y las llaves y se fue corriendo. Pero no se percato de que todo eso quedo grabado, en una cámara oculta. Ranma se sentó riendo para el mismo "_que niña mas difícil, cualquiera hubiera accedido, pero descuida Akane, pronto lo haremos.. no te vas a safar de mi.."_

Mientras tanto Ryoga se volvía loco buscando a Ranma, vio a shampoo y le pregunto

- el ir a cumplir su plan Ryoga..

-que? Ojala que no sea tarde!- dijo y salio corriendo. Fue y se paro en frente a la puerta de suministros.

-Ranma!- abrió la puerta de golpe- DIME LO HICISTE O NO?

- no Ryoga, es muy difícil la niña, que mala pata no? Pero mañana no se me escapa!- dijo entre risas

- que ni se te ocurra acercarte Ranma, o te juro que te matare yo mismo!

- que parte del plan no entendiste Ryoga?

- no hay mas plan, Akane es mi novia, aléjate!

- jajaja.. que me aleje? Sabes quien soy Ryoga? Mañana tu novia ser amia.. de ti ni el nombre se acordara.. suerte inútil.. – dijo y salio de la habitación

"_pero que voy a hacer?"_

CONTINUARA..

Notas de la autora:

Se pone interesante no? Jaja, espero que les guste! Por ahora voy subiendo capítulos por día! Ya que tengo tiempo! Bueno, todo el fic es un lío! El misterio de Sakura.. que pasara con ella? Y Aiko.. le aviso que ella no se va a quedar tranquila! Y Ranma! Es un pervertido! Tiene tres novias!(shampoo, ukyo, kodachi) vamos a ver si la actitud de Ranma cambia! O si Ryoga consigue que el corazón de Akane en verdad le pertenezca!

Gracias a todos los lectores.. y les pido sus reviews y que recomienden esto a sus amigos!

Para**RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft****: **no te imaginas lo mucho que aprecio tus reviews! Gracias por postearlos! Me gustan muchísimo! Te agradezco por leer mi primer fic! Y ojala que no dejes mi fic atrás! Muchísimas gracias!

P.D.: estoy leyendo uno de tus fics! Me encantan!:)

Mucha suerte y besos a todos!

Sil


	5. Cap 5: Me enamore!

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

Obs.: *el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

por ninguno de los personajes.

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 5: Me enamore?**

Akane corría desconsoladamente, ni siquiera estaba muy aclaradas las cosas en su cabeza. Por suerte todos sus años de entrenamiento le permitieron escapar. Ni siquiera se animaba a mirar atrás, temía que alguien la siguiera. No podía llorar, porque sabia que si lo hacia caería la lluvia de preguntas de parte de todos, logro salir del edificio, sin parar, con suerte pudo ponerse toda la ropa en su lugar. Ya casi explotaba, debía llegar al árbol pronto y hablar con Sakura. Solo ella la apoyaría, solo ella la vería llorar.

Al fin logro llegar, Sakura estaba ahí, sentada esperando a Akane.

- Akane que paso? No trajiste las bebidas y te tardaste mucho!

- Es que yo.. yo..- no aguantaba mas, ya las lagrimas debían salir

-Akane, te encuentras bien? Dime, que paso?

-Sakura! – y comenzó a llorar, Sakura la abrazo intentando de consolarla- el, el lo intento!

- el? Quien? Intento que? Akane, no entiendo!

- el! Ranma, Ranma Saotome! El.. el intento.. el intento violarme!

- el que? Como?

- me iba con los jugos en la mano, vino Ryoga, me dijo que me amaba, me caí en la piscina, casi morí y el me rescato, le dije que le amaba como agradecimiento, y me pidió para ser su novia, le dije que si, fui por mas jugos, Ranma me agarro, me llevo al armario de suministros, me beso, y luego me acorralo y intento violarme, le patee y salí corriendo.

- oh, Akane! Te paso tanto en el almuerzo? Y Ryoga? Te dijo que te amaba así como si nada? No puede ser.. y Ranma? Vino y te agarro?

- a.. ahora que lo dices, todo esta.. entrelazado.. seguro Ryoga vino a propósito y se me declaro! Y luego Ranma vino y me intento de violar! Pero.. porque?

- eso es lo de menos Akane, tan solo no te acerques a el..

- no lo haré..

Ese día transcurrió normal, Akane salio muy rápido del Furinkan para no toparse con Ranma, tampoco durmió bien ese día. Ranma tubo una sensación extraña, habia sentido pena por lo que hizo.. pena? Es un sentimiento que no habia sentido en casi como tres años. Pero igual, un momento sentimental no iba a poder parar su objetivo, estaba decidido a cumplirlo.

Al día siguiente las clases fueron normales para Akane, solo que esta ves Aiko presumía sus entradas para un concierto de un grupo de chicos, todas sus compañeras se morían por ellos, antes del almuerzo, se le pierden las entradas a Aiko _"le pasa por presumida"_ pensaba Akane, cada ves que Aiko armaba su "show de escándalos". A la hora de almorzar, a Akane le volvió a tocar llevar las bebidas, esta ves opto por jugo de naranja, no quería volver a tener la sensación de desangrado otra ves. Se dirigía a paso rápido. No quería encontrarse con Ryoga (ya que habia terminado con el) para escuchar otra de sus absurdas explicaciones, y menos con Ranma. Pero como esta ves se dirigió por otro camino, le costaba localizar el árbol. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente perdida. Respiro hondo y trato de calmarse.

- hola..- dijo una vos, masculina, grave, una de esas que te podías desmayar con tan solo escucharla, pero a la ves aterradora, por lo menos para ella.

Se giro lentamente, como si de una película de terror se tratara. No habia nadie, ahora hasta parecía que la música de fondo sonaba, miro por todas partes, nada. Sabia que parte de la película se acercaba ahora. Sintió como algo la agarraba del brazo, delicadamente, el "sujeto" que según ella seria el monstruo de la película. Blanca como un papel, y con los ojos bien abiertos giro lentamente la cabeza _"ahora el monstruo me mata" _era el..

- porque tan pálida?.. estas bien?- dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa

- suéltame..- es lo poco que Akane alcanzo decir

- tranquila, solo vine a hablar contigo..- dijo mirándola a los ojos

- vete de aquí..- no le salían palabras y no tenia una mirada fija

- oye niñita, te tranquilizas a no ser de que quieres que recapitulemos nuestra aventura de ayer..- dijo ya enfadado, de veras quería hablar con ella.. en ella habia, algo distinto- me imagino que no quieres eso.. así que siéntate y tu y yo hablaremos- Akane ni siquiera pensó, no quería repetir lo de ayer. Entonces se sentó en el césped y el se sentó frente a ella.

- escucha, yo..- dijo tomando aire _"rayos Ranma.. que te ocurre? Porque estas nervioso! Esto no suele ocurrir.. que bonitos ojos tiene, y se ve muy linda enojada.. concéntrate Ranma! Dile que no te puedo tratar así! Y dile que lo va a pagar!_ – deberás lo siento mucho, yo no te quería hacer eso y me siento muy apenado.. yo solo pensaba en vengarme y lo lamento mucho..-_"Ranma! Hiciste todo lo contrario! Que mierda paso!"_

Akane estaba sorprendida, no habia mentiras en sus ojos.. enserio estaba apenado?

- lo.. lo dices enserio?- dijo Akane, muy aturdida aun _"dile que no Ranma… dile que no"_ pensó el..

-si..

- pues, si estas deberás apenado.. yo.. te perdono..

- genial..- y se acerco poco a poco a sus labios, estaba a escasos milímetros, pero Akane se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y giro su cabeza, provocando que este solo fuese un beso en la mejilla- que paso?..

-Ranma, tu y yo no somos nada.. lo siento- dijo, mirándolo fijamente

- no aun..

-no lo seremos..

- Akane, hace mas de tres años que no sentí pena por nadie, menos por una chica.. hace mas de tres años que no me pierdo en los ojos de alguien..- dijo amarrándole de la mano y poniéndola en su pecho- hace mas de tres largos años que mi corazón no latía tan rápido..

- yo..- dijo sintiendo el corazón de Ranma- no puedo Ranma, lo que me hiciste, estuvo mal..

-pero me perdonaste..

-pero, aun no se me olvida.. y en sima, Salí con tu mejor amigo..

-como agradecimiento..

- trataste mal a Natsuki y ahora ya no me habla..

- ella nunca fue tu amiga..

- si lo fue!

- si lo hubiera sido, te hubiera perdonado, o hasta agradecido..

- y ni siquiera te conozco!

- pero aparte de todo eso, te sonrojas- Akane no lo podía ocultar, esos hermosos ojos azules, la paralizaban y ahora que se habia dado cuenta estaba aun mas sonrojada

- no es cierto..- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

- descuida, te voy a conquistar tarde o temprano..- dijo poniéndose de pie- adiós hermosa.. cuídate..- dijo y se fue

Akane sintió un escalofrío, no sabia que hacer, pero pronto se percató de otra presencia.

- vaya, vaya.. la nuevita, luego de humillar al grandioso Ranma Saotome, este viene y se enamora de ti- dijo saliendo detrás de un árbol una hermosa chica de ojos verdes- es que no te quedas tranquila?

- Aiko..

- Akane, me las vas a pagar, y muy caro! Por quitarme a Ranma y ahora jugar a los noviecitos con el..

- el no es mi novio

- si yo fuera tu Akane, vendría con un escudo mañana, porque no vas a salir viva del colegio.. prepárate..

Notas de la autora:

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic! Y como siempre les pido espero sus reviews!

Bueno, muchísimas gracias y cuídense todos! Nos vemos en el próximo cap! (pronto estará listo)

Besos!

Sil


	6. Cap 6: Nueva amistad

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

Obs.: *el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

por ninguno de los personajes.

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 6: Nueva amistad**

Akane iba camino a su casa, junto a Sakura, que iba a quedarse a dormir esa noche. Ambas iban en silencio, mirando el suelo. Sakura no preguntaba nada, porque creía que Akane seguía triste por el incidente del día anterior. Akane iba analizando lo que habia sucedido.

**FLASH BACK **

- escucha, yo..- dijo tomando aire – deberás lo siento mucho, yo no te quería hacer eso y me siento muy apenado.. yo solo pensaba en vengarme y lo lamento mucho..

Estaba sorprendida, no habia mentiras en sus ojos.

- lo.. lo dices enserio?

-si..

- pues, si estas deberás apenado.. yo.. te perdono..

- genial..- y se acerco poco a poco a sus labios, estaba a escasos milímetros, pero Akane se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y giro su cabeza, provocando que este solo fuese un beso en la mejilla- que paso?..

-Ranma, tu y yo no somos nada.. lo siento

- no aun..

-no lo seremos..

- Akane, hace mas de tres años que no sentí pena por nadie, menos por una chica.. hace mas de tres años que no me pierdo en los ojos de alguien..- dijo amarrándole de la mano y poniéndola en su pecho- hace mas de tres largos años que mi corazón no latía tan rápido..

- yo..- dijo sintiendo el corazón de Ranma- no puedo Ranma, lo que me hiciste, estuvo mal..

-pero me perdonaste..

-pero, aun no se me olvida.. y en sima, Salí con tu mejor amigo..

-como agradecimiento..

- trataste mal a Natsuki y ahora ya no me habla..

- ella nunca fue tu amiga..

- si lo fue!

- si lo hubiera sido, te hubiera perdonado, o hasta agradecido..

- y ni siquiera te conozco!

- pero aparte de todo eso, te sonrojas- Akane no lo podía ocultar, esos hermosos ojos azules, la paralizaban y ahora que se habia dado cuenta estaba aun mas sonrojada

- no es cierto..- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

- descuida, te voy a conquistar tarde o temprano..- dijo poniéndose de pie- adiós hermosa.. cuídate..- dijo y se fue

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"_enserio estará arrepentido? No lo creo.. pero.. como me lo dijo, parecía de veras otro.. no se si creerme todo el cuento. Total, aun no se borro completamente lo que me hizo, ni aunque lo perdonara"_- pensó Akane, pero luego Sakura hablo

- Akane, creo que ya llegamos..- dijo apuntando hacia el doyo Tendo.

-oh, si Sakura.. lo siento, iba desconcentrada..- dijo mirándola

- oye Akane, si necesitas tiempo a solas.. yo puedo ir a mi casa, no es ninguna molestia

- claro que no Sakura! Estoy muy bien, de veras.. pasa

- de acuerdo..- dijo poco convencida

Entraron a la casa y Akane anuncio su llegada.

- ya llague! Vengo con Sakura!

- hola Akane! Bienvenida Sakura!- dijo Kasumi con su típica sonrisa tierna.

- hola Kasumi!- dijo Sakura, muy feliz, porque siempre los Tendo la recibían muy bien.

-quieres que les lleve la merienda a tu habitación Akane?

- si, por favor..

- esta bien, quieren te, o jugo?

- mejor jugo, no?- dijo mirando a Sakura- es que tenemos mucho calor.

- dale, enseguida se los llevo..

Se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y ahí bajaba Nabiki con una revista, pero Akane no le dijo ninguna palabra, y Sakura le levanto la mano en señal de saludo, ya que, Akane iba como corriendo.

- vaya Kasumi, ellas si que se llevan bien..

- si, y es una suerte! No como en el colegio anterior que Akane no tenia con quien estar.. que suerte que aquí encontró alguien que la comprenda..

- si, por fin encontró una amiga, desde que sucedió..

Sakura pudo escuchar desde arriba, tenia el oído muy desarrollado. Por lo que le creo una duda muy grande, Akane.. con un problema? Como si el primer día ya tubo millones de amigas.. y se volvió híper popular! Y ahora dos o mas chicos mueren por ella! que podía ser un "gran" problema? No iba poder ser mayor que el problema de Sakura.. nunca podría ser, a ella si, solo una persona la comprendía.. Akane.

"_tengo que averiguar cual es su problema, y hallar la forma de solucionarlo. No puedo permitir que mi amiga.. o única amiga sufra.. también tengo que averiguar que fue lo que sucedió, para que nadie la quiera. Lo averiguare esta noche"_

Sakura fue hacia la habitación de Akane, se sentaron en el suelo y poco después Kasumi entro con la merienda. Mientras la comían Sakura miraba la habitación de Akane. Tenia fotos familiares en su pared y un reloj color turquesa. Habia un escritorio junto a la ventana lleno de cuadernos y libros, detrás de la puerta habia un espejo y al lado un armario que estaba abierto, ya que, Akane lo abrió para quitar sus pantuflas. Pudo ver adentro de el uniformes de entrenamiento, algunos vestidos de fiesta y otros casuales, pero al lado de los vestido vio un uniforme escolar, era un vestido rojo a cuadros, hasta la rodilla. Aprovecho para preguntar.

- Akane, ese era tu uniforme de tu otra escuela?

- eh..- dijo y miro hacia el armario con la galleta en su mano- ah, si..

- de donde eras?

- no tenia un nombre en particular, hacia donde yo vivía, las escuelas tenían números.. yo era de la veintiocho.

-ah, ya.. y que tal tu allá? Extrañas a tus amigas?- _"lo siento Akane, debo saberlo cueste lo que cueste! Solo por tu bien!"_- seguro que debes extrañar mucho el lugar

La cara de Akane se entristeció. Le dolía hablar de eso.

- yo, pues..- tomo aire antes, si no lo hacia iba a explotar del llanto, se relajó un poco y continuo- me.. me gusta mas aquí, no extraño tanto el lugar.. no lo extraño casi en nada.. en lo único que lo extraño, es que detrás de mi casa, habia un pequeño bosque, y en el medio de el, habia una hermosa cascada.. iba ahí cuando estaba triste..

-que lindo, me gusta mucho las cascadas..- dijo un poco melancólica, pero antes de que Akane lo notara, retomo la conversación- y tus amigos? Como se llamaban? Los extrañas?- _"lo siento de nuevo Akane! Pero tengo que saber!"_

- yo.. pues yo de echo no.. no quiero hablar de eso ahora Sakura..

- esta bien Akane, no te preocupes- _"casi.."_

Luego de que Akane se calmara, hablaron de toda clase de cosas, reían, disfrutaban y se conocían, pero Akane pudo notar de que Sakura guardaba algo, solo para ella, pero no se animaba a preguntar. Y así trascurrió hasta la noche, entre charlas, chismes, anécdotas, chistes y etc. Hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Para ese entonces, ambas habían encontrado a su nueva mejor amiga.

Al día siguiente, todo en el desayuno fue normal, como siempre hablaban de la vida de Sakura y como se la ganaba. Y siempre el papa de Akane le pedía que si quería se podría quedar a vivir allí, pero sierre Sakura le agradecía por la oferta, y les decía que era mejor que se quede en su casa por sus clientes, pedidos y su restaurante en general.

Cuando iban caminando para la escuela. Sakura se atrevió a preguntar e nuevo.

- Akane, perdón por ser curiosa, es que nosotros somos así, pero porque no me quisiste responder a noche?

- bueno Sakura, ya que nos contamos todo, es hora de que lo sepas- dijo tomo aire y continuo- yo tenía una mejor amiga allá, Eri, yo solo estaba con ella, ya que las otras niñas y los niños me consideraban marimacho, porque hacia deportes y no me gustaban las muñecas, ni nada de eso. Un día, después de clases, íbamos por un puente de piedra cercano. Otra ves fue un mal día para mi. Eri se recostó por una de las barandas, esta se cayo y Eri quedo colgada de una mano en el puente. Me gritaba que la ayudase, pero estaba en shock, no reaccionaba. Luego una de las piedras de la baranda se cayo sobre su mano, provocando que Eri cayera. Lo único que hice es llamar a la policía. Pero cuando la hallaron, Eri.. estaba muerta… nunca me lo perdone.

- Akane, no fue tu culpa.. yo se que ella lo sabe, todos tenemos un ataque de shock en el momento menos esperado.

- si, eso.. eso creo..- Akane de pronto recordó la pregunta que le habia echo Sakura _"Akane, perdón por ser curiosa, es que nosotros somos así, somos así?"_ – oye Sakura, a que te refieres con " nosotros somos así"?

Sakura quedo petrificada, creyó que se iba a desmayar, nadie lo podía saber..- digo, nosotros, los humanos, hombres, mujeres.. jeje somos curiosos no?- dijo, reaccionando de vuelta.

- ah, si claro..- dijo muy poco convencida

Al llegar, Akane fue al salón, y Sakura fue a buscar los exámenes de la sala de profesores, porque el Señor Oniguma se los habia pedido.

- auch!- dijo chocando con alguien, porque no prestaba atención- lo.. lo siento- dijo y miro a ver quien era- tu! Tu eres el! Eres Ranma Saotome, no?

- felicidades! Descubriste Júpiter!- dijo el sarcásticamente

- tu le intentaste violar a Akane!- dijo apuntándole con el dedo, Ranma quedo estático

- yo, yo.. esto.. fue un error..

- un error! Como crees que violar a algu- y le tapo la boca y le llevo a una esquina

- shhh! Oye, silencio! Que quieres que lo sepan hasta en la luna?

- silencio tu! Abusador! Como pudiste!- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- oye, se que eres su amiga y estas preocupada.. pero ella ya me perdono!

-te perdono? Que le hiciste a Akane?

- Ey! De veras lo siento! Y ya se lo dije! Es que.. yo quería vengarme.. pero me di cuenta de que estaba mal..

- escucha tu!

- no, escúchame tu!- dijo haciéndola callarse- quiero que me ayudes con Akane..

- que quieres que que? Bromeas no?..

- te lo digo en serio! Ella me gusta mucho.. es diferente.. es hermosa, sencilla, fuerte, justa.. dulce..

- es increíble, o eres un buen actor.. o lo dices en serio..- dijo mirándolo fijamente- no detecto mentiras en ti..

- como es posible detectar?

Otra ves, Sakura en blanco.. debía callarse!- esto.. son.. cosas mías..

- como sea.. me ayudas?

-yo.. no se..

- porfavoor!

- esta bien! Pero si le haces daño! Las vas a pagar!

- te prometo no hacerle ningún rasguño..

-esta bien

- entonces cerramos el trato- dijo con una sonrisa tierna, tendiéndole la mano- oye, no eres tan callada como dicen..

- solo porque no me conocen..

- hum.. bueno.. pídeme cualquier cosa si da resultado.. nos vemos en el almuerzo si? Me voy! Ya finalizo la primera hora!

- claro.. nos vemos, dijo tomando los exámenes y retirándose ella también..

"_Espero que este haciendo bien.."_

**CONTINUARA..**

Notas de autora:

Hola a todos! Bueno primero.. gracias por leer! Ahora la cosa se va aclarando mas! Ranma se dio cuenta de que podía cambiar.. y Akane y Sakura ahora son muy buenas amigas! El próximo cap estará listo mañana (creo..)

Les agradezco mucho a todos y espero sus reviews!

Para:

KohanaSaotome: Muchas gracias por tus criticas, ya que me sirven para escribir mejor! En lo único que no concuerdo con vos es que esto es un fic.. y creo que cada persona que escriba uno imagina su historia a su parecer, yo tampoco quiero a un rama mujeriego.. pero solo quería que se diera cuenta de que el podía cambiar gracias a una chica que le llego al corazón.. solo recalco eso.. en muchos fics hacen a un Ranma con diferentes personalidades.. hasta lo hacen criminal o algo peor.. pero créeme, yo tampoco quiero un Ranma así! Solo tuve que poner uno diferente al comienzo del fic.. ahora va a ser mas romántico y no causara daños, te lo prometo! Muchas gracias por leer el fic!

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: gracias por seguir leyendo! Y seguiré tu consejo! Hice este capitulo mas largo y con cosas que pueden llegar a pasar en solo un día.. (admito que fui muy rápida.. lo siento!) y pienso lo mismo que vos ( tu forma de ver los fanfics) gracias por ser mi primera lectora! Te agradezco muchísimo!

Ahh! Y te pido un favor.. porfaaa continua con tu fic de por una apuesta! Me muero por saber que sigue! Actualiza pronto!

Muchísimos besos a todos y sigan leyendo! ( y dejen reviews!)

Sil


	7. Cap 7:Parte del trato

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

Obs.: *el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

por ninguno de los personajes.

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 7: Parte del trato.**

Cuando Sakura entro a la clase, lo primero que hizo fue poner sobre la mesa los exámenes. Y en silencio y con mirada al suelo se dirigió a su lugar, en la clase tenia la misma actitud de siempre, la de solitaria y tímida. Se sentó en su silla y Akane pudo notar que estaba muy pensativa.

- Sakura te encuentras bien?- le dijo susurrando, para que el profesor no le oyera.

- eh.. si Akane, estoy bien- dijo ella volviéndose para el pizarrón

Durante toda la clase Sakura se preguntaba si habia echo bien. Cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo, supo lo que tenia que hacer, como parte del trato.

- espera Akane!- dijo y corrió con el paquete de comida hacia ella

- si?- y se giro

-podrías esperarme hoy tu en el árbol? Yo, tengo que.. hablar.. con el profesor Oniguma- dijo ella

- claro.. te espero entonces

Y Sakura se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Ranma

- ya llegue..

- pero que mucho tardas..

- tuve cosas que hacer antes, ya que hoy me tomaste desprevenida..

- bueno.. y?- dijo y se le quedo mirando, esperando que ella dijera algo, pero ella abrio mucho los ojos y no sabia que decir, habría olvidado algo?

- dime.. dijo Ranma insistiendo

-q..que?

- que piensa ella de mi?

-quien?

- pues Akane! Quien mas!

- ah, claro.. yo no le pregunte..

-porque no?

- no me pediste que pregunte nada!

- si lo hice!

-claro que no! Solo me dijiste " vamos a encontrarnos aquí en el almuerzo y te digo cual es el plan"- dijo haciendo la vos grave para imitar a un hombre. Y luego lo miro mal

-esta bien! No te enojes! Lo que vamos a hacer es esto.. tu, debes hablarle bien de mi. Y luego me vas a contar que te dice.. y me ayudaras a impresionarla… debemos reunirnos esta semana.. hum, cuando puedes tu?

-que tal el sábado? Akane tiene una cena ese día, y así nos aseguramos de que no nos la encontremos..

- lo siento, sábado no puedo, tengo una cena, un amigo de papa se mudo aquí, y tengo que ir a saludar a sus tres hijas, porque creo que me van a comprometer con una de ellas..

-espera.. que? Como que comprometer? Ranma! No era que querías a Akane?- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza- me estas haciendo hacer todo esto para que luego te comprometas? Faltan tres días para el sábado! Quieres enamorar a Akane para después romperle el corazón?

-oye! Sakura tranquila! Ella me gusta mucho, y no voy a dejar que el estupido de mi padre me comprometa con alguien que no quiera..

- ese es el problema, Ranma, tu nunca te has enamorado enserio.. que pasa si el día siguiente vienes y me dices "oye Sakura, vamos a terminar con el plan, porque me enamore de esta chica, y ahora es mi prometida, ella es única, bla bla bla!" que pasa si ocurre eso, Ranma?

- eso no va a ocurrir, te prometo que si llego a decir eso de una de ellas, me podrás golpear todo lo que quieras..

- bien..- dijo de brazos cruzados..- te tengo que ir con Akane

- dale, Ey.. y si nos reunimos el domingo?

-bien..

-aquí esta mi numero- y le do un pedazo de papel con números escritos en el- te enviare un mensaje con la hora y el lugar… ah y algo mas- dijo y le dio un abrazo (de amigos)- gracias amiga..- Sakura se quedo estática.. era su primer amigo hombre.. nunca habia tenido uno, ni siquiera hablaba con los hombres, sintió una alegría de triunfo.. obtuvo ese día, su primer amigo

Cuando vio el árbol donde se encontraba Akane, se sentó al lado de ella y dejo los jugos en el suelo

- te tardaste mucho- dijo Akane, sirviéndose comida

- habia mucha fila para los jugos

- ya veo.. y lo entregaste?

- que cosa- dijo ella

- pues el trabajo..

- el trabajo?.. ah! Si..

- que raro, eres una de las alumnas mas aplicadas del salón.. porque no tenias tu trabajo?- dijo Akane

- esto.. yo.. falte un día.. y me falto darle ese trabajo..

- ya

Mientras tanto en el comedor, Aiko va directo a la mesa de las novias de Ranma.

- hola chicas, tanto tiempo, no?

- Aiko… que hacer tu aquí?- dijo shampoo- que acaso airen no haberte dicho que no te acercaras?

- exacto, dijo que no me acercara mas a el. Pero por lo que veo el no esta aquí.. o si?

- que quieres Aiko? – dijo Ukyo

- ayudarlas..

-ayudarnos? JOJOJOJO! Tu? Para que?- dijo Kodachi creyendo que se trataba de un chiste, Aiko la miro con una cara de demonio, no le parecía simpático, en lo absoluto.

- escuchen, chicas.. creo que esto no va a ser gracioso cuando les diga lo que vi..- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa. Todas las otras abrieron sus ojos como platos, si de noticias se trataban, Aiko era la primera en saber.- deben ustedes chicas… porque su adorado "noviecito" Ranma, no esta aquí..

-pues..- dijo shampoo

-eh..- dijo Ukyo

- porque.. el..

- Jajaja.. no lo saben, verdad?

- no..- respondieron al unísono

-tu lo sabes Aiko, no?- dijo Ukyo reclamando

- claro que si, o acaso no me conoces?- dijo apoyando una mano sobre la mesa

-y bien?- reclamo Kodachi

-Aiko tener que decirnos- dijo shampoo reclamando ella también

-jejeje.. con una pequeña condición..

-LO QUE SEA!- dijeron las tres, ya no lo soportaban mas

- que me ayuden..

-echo!- dijeron las tres de vuelta

Mientras tanto un muchacho con una bandana amarilla, caminaba solo por el pasto.

"_No puedo creer que Ranma me haya echo esto, que será que le paso? El de niño no se comportaba si, éramos buenos amigos, era amable, divertido.. ahora.. no es igual.. hum?"_miro hacia un árbol que había cerca de ahí, estaba Akane, se habia levantado y entro al edificio, luego volvió a ver hacia el árbol, vio a una hermosa chica, cabellos largos, mucho mas de la cadera ojos azules grisáceos, y una sonrisa blanca.. _" pero quien es? Nunca la habia visto.. es muy bonita.. que raro, no escuche que hubieran otras alumnas nuevas.."_ le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, sin que ella lo viera y continuo su camino.

- QUE EL ESTA CON QUIEEEN?- dijeron las tres chicas, muy aturdidas

- Airen no poder estar con Akane! Shampoo ser mucho mas bonita y divertida!

- no puede ser, ran- chan! El me dijo que solo habría tres!

- Ranma mi amor! Esa Akane seguro es una bruja y te pudo un hechizo!

- oigan, calma.. si hacen lo que les digo, Ranma volverá a nuestros pies…

- a que te refieres con "nuestros"?

- nuestro claro, si yo les digo mi plan y ustedes me ayudan, lo vamos a compartir..

- bien, eso no importar ahora, Aiko. Decirnos el plan..

-Jajaja..

Akane iba caminando otra ves hacia el árbol. De pronto escucha su nombre a través de un parlante.

- hola? Se escucha? Bueno, Akane.. acércate por favor, y.. todos los demás todos acérquense! Vamos!

Akane iba a paso lento, pero finalmente se quedo en frente de donde habia cuatro chicas paradas sobre una mesa grande, con un megáfono.

- pueden separarse el resto un poco mas de Akane? Y tu Akane, que hermosa eres.. acércate mas..- dijo Aiko, con una gran sonrisa

Akane, tímidamente se acerco. Creía que era una disculpa.. Aiko nunca le habia dicho que estaba bonita.

- ahora podría Ranma Saotome acercarse?- dijo buscándolo

La piel de Akane se erizo y ella quedo blanca como un papel. Definitivamente, no era una disculpa. Ranma fue apareciendo desde la multitud, y Akane pudo ver a Sakura un poco mas atrás, muy preocupada.

-hola Ranma..- dijo Aiko

-hola.. Aiko..- dijo el muy molesto

- bueno, lo que quiero anunciarles, para que todos lo sepan… es que… Akane, fue la novia de Ryoga Hibiki- dijo señalando Ryoga - y ahora ella, a pocos días de haber cortado.. sale con.. Ranma Saotome!- dijo señalándolo, Akane no sabia que hacer- rompió el corazón de una amiga, Natsuki! Akane, quien haría eso? Viniste aquí, y nos faltaste al respeto.. y ahora te vas corriendo a los brazos de Ranma. Haciéndote de la indefensa, mintiéndonos a todos.. lo único que eres es una asquerosa perra!

A Akane le corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas, todos la miraban con desprecio, Ranma la miraba con culpa, todo esto por la obsesión de Aiko..

- airen! Tu no deber ir con esa, tu amar a shampoo, shampoo ser mas bonita y hacer a airen mas feliz- dijo y Ukyo le quieto el megáfono

- Ran-chan! Tu me conoces desde siempre, soy la mas hermosa y la mejor novia que puedes tener!- dijo y Kodachi le quito el megáfono

-Ranma mi amor, yo se que me amas solo a mi.. y que no me vas a dejar por esa arpía! Ranma, si estamos juntos te voy a dar felicidad y nos amaremos por siempre mi amor!- y entre las tres se comenzaron a pelear por el megáfono.

Akane miro a Ranma, y se fue corriendo. A Ryoga no le paraban de lanzar preguntas. Ranma salio detrás de Akane, pero no la encontró y Sakura fue con Ranma.

- Ranma..- y este se giro furioso

- que quieres?

- Ranma puedes decirme que sucedió?

- déjame!- y se propuso a seguir su camino

- NO! Tu de aquí no te vas hasta que habemos!- y lo atajo con una mano de su brazo _"que fuerza tiene.. pero que? Esta muy molesta.. algo esta mal.."_- escucha Ranma, no es bueno que yo me altere.. dalo por echo..- _"sus ojos, ahora ya son completamente grises!"_- me vas a explicar porque tus noviecitas humillaron a Akane.. tu le dijiste que lo hagan?

- yo? No! Claro que no!.. tengo que hablar con Akane!

- Ranma, basta.. o me voy a enojar… y no debería hacerlo.. dime que paso..

- fue Aiko.. vengándose.. me dijo que lo haría

- ya.. escucha- dijo aun cabizbaja- yo hablare con Akane.. – y levanto su cabeza sus ojos volvieron a su color original- tu ve con tus novias.. y si de veras quieres a Akane, vas a cortar con ellas… te diré lo que pasa luego.. ehm.. nos vemos..

-nos.. vemos..

Akane corría hacia su casa, llorando, no importaba que nadie la viera.. solo quería llorar..

"_porque Ranma? Creí que habías cambiado.."_

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de autora:

Gracias a todos por leer! Y espero sus reviews! Ya sean criticas, comentarios.. etc! Pero espero que comenten!

Para:

Akaneiiro: yo se que estuve siendo muy rápida, pero creo que ya lo explique.. es mi primer fic y ahora lo estoy haciendo mas lento. Otra cosa, verdaderamente no quiero sonar mal.. pero creo que en los fics, la persona que lo escribe puede inventar a su parecer la historia, ya que, el fic es para eso, no para contar una historia ya creada, el/la autor/a puede cambiar la personalidad de sus personajes con referencia a la historia, este fic.. no es un capitulo mas de Ranma ½, porque no soy Rumiko y este fic lo cree solo por diversión, a mi tampoco me gusta un Ranma así, pero tenia que ser para ir acorde a mi historia.. y yo también creo que hay diferentes gustos, no te culpo por si mi fic no te hay gustado.. y acepto otra ves, fui muy rápida, intento arreglarlo ahora, hago capítulos por día y lo hago lo mas completo posible.. me disculpo otra ves por mi rapidez.. y espero que te vaya gustando la historia.. igual muchísimas gracias por el comentario.. espero mejorar! Mucha suerte!:)

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: Jajaja me alegro de que te guste! Y gracias a vos! Si, esta mas que claro que Sakura oculta algo, no se los voy a decir aun, mero en dos caps mas ya lo sabrán! No pude subir ayer! (rendía historia!:S) pero bueno, ahora creo que voy a subir por día y mañana termino el cap numero ocho! Espero que sigas leyendo!

Mucha suerte! /voy a esperar aun tu fic! No me lo voy a perder por nada!)

Besos a todos y suerte!

Sil


	8. Cap 8: Cambios

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

Obs.: *el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

por ninguno de los personajes.

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 8: Cambios**

Llego a su casa, y sin anunciar que llego, fue a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama. Su hermana mayo la había escuchado, entonces subió directo a la habitación de Akane.

- Akane.. te encuentras bien hermanita?- dijo ella con su vos de ternura- paso algo en la escuela hoy?..

- ka.. Kasumi..- dijo sollozando- no se que hacer!- y abrazo a su hermana.

- Akane, pero dime.. cual es el problema.. que ocurre?- dijo mirándola a la cara

- yo.. esque.. yo..- la interrumpió el sonido del "toc toc" de la puerta

- se puede?

-oh, Sakura, no te oí llegar..

- perdón por entrar sin avisar Kasumi.. esque tenia que ver a Akane..

- no importa, esta es tu casa.. bueno Akane, ahora dinos.. que ocurrió?

- Kasumi, te lo puedo decir después?.. necesito hablar con Sakura..

-hmm, bueno Akane.. les traigo algo para tomar entonces- dijo y se fue hacia la puerta y luego se giro- pero luego me dices..- dijo sonriendo

- claro..

-que sucede Akane?- dijo Sakura cuando Kasumi salio de la habitación

-Sakura, yo.. no se como pude ser tan ingenua..- dijo Akane cabizbaja

-porque Akane?

-yo perdone a ese imbesil de Ranma, y ahora le pide a sus noviecitas que me humillen… es un estupido..

- pero, Akane.. como sabes que el les dijo? Que tal si ellas estaban celosas, o.. si fue Aiko!

- puede ser… pero- puso una mueca confusa y enfadada- porque lo defiendes Sakura?

- eh?..- y se sorprendió bastante, no esperaba eso- esto.. yo solo digo! Nunca te sentiste prejuzgada antes?

- ya veo..

-bueno Akane, se me hace tarde, y tengo que terminar de hacer unas ciento cincuenta sorpresitas mas.. – dijo parándose

-Ciento cincuenta? Para que tantas?- dijo Akane, sorprendida

- para un casamiento.. bueno, nos vemos mañana! Y no te pongas triste!- y salio

-claro que no…- y suspiro

Sakura había salido de la casa de los tendo, y quito una pequeña lista del bolso de la escuela.

- a ver, necesito… pescado, pollo, arroz… y para el dulce, ciruelas, frambuesas ..

Mientras tanto, un muchacho de bandana amarilla iba caminando por la calle.

-donde rayos estoy? Este mapa no tiene sentido!- dijo viendo un mapa, caminando en dirección opuesta.

-mm, no entiendo muy bien lo que dice aquí!- dijo Sakura, intentando de leer una palabra borrosa.

-nunca podré llegar así a mi cas..- de repente choca muy fuerte con algo.. o alguien.- OYE TE PODRIAS FIJAR POR DONDE… vas..- dijo y miro a una chica aturdida en el suelo tocándose la cabeza por el golpe _"es la chica que estaba con Akane"_

- auch!- decía aun tocándose la cabeza- fue muy duro.. oye, lo siento mucho, iba distraída..

-no.. esto.. lo siento yo, te respondí muy mal- dijo y le tendió la mano para levantarse- te ayudo?

-gracias- y sujeto su mano, se subió, y agarro su bolso- ya tengo que irme estoy apurada, tengo que hacer muchas compras.. - dijo y dio media vuelta

- ehm, no quieres que te ayude?

-no gracias puedo sola..- dijo _" no puedo socializarme tanto, eso me pone en riesgo!"_

- espera- dijo y le agarro del brazo- tu no eres del Furinkan? La que esta con Akane?

-s..sii- dijo, asombrada

- soy Ryoga Hibiki, del Furinkan.. un grado mayor- dijo con una sonrisa

- el ex-novio de Akane!- _"con razón me parecía familiar!"_- bueno, fue un placer, nos vemos! Adiós!-_"tengo que escapaar! No me puedo socializar mucho mas! Si lo hago, esto podría perjudicar a todos.."_pensó a paso rápido

-espera- le agarro de nuevo el brazo- tal ves tu no necesites ayuda.. pero me podrías ayudar a llegar a la calle en frente a la plaza principal?- y le dio un mapa

- e.. eh.. EH?-dijo Sakura mirando el mapa, muy sorprendida

- que sucede?

-na.. nada, solo que este es el mapa- señalo con su dedo el titulo- de FRANCIA!

-pero como? YO NO TENGO MI CASA EN FRANCIA!- dijo mirando el mapa

- no sabes como llegar a tu casa?

- no!.. de donde conseguí este mapa? Me acuerdo de que era a la esquina de mi nuevo apartamento!

- tu edificio no será el » manoir chêne écarlate » ?

-si, ese mismo ! sabes donde queda ?

- aha..

-donde ?

- en FRANCIA !

-oh, no.. mierda.. seguro me perdi otra ves..

- bueno, fue un placer haberte ayudado, pero.. tengo cosas que hacer, adios !

-espera ! al menos dejame acompañarte ! no me quiero ir hasta Francia!

-bueno.. – dijo ella, con un poco de pena

- y.. em, tienes una habitación mas en tu casa?

-que?

-es que no me tengo donde quedar!

-de pende, sabes cocinar?

-si.. algo

-bien, me ayudaras en la cocina y te puedo rentar una habitación… por esta ves!

- bien! Muchas gracias! Te voy a ayudar con las compras! Se de un increíble tienda de ingredientes! Estaba a la vuelta de mi apartamento.. vamos!

- estaba en FRANCIA!

-ah, si cierto..- dijo el, apenado.. y Sakura soltó una risita – que es tan gracioso?

- tu falta de orientación, me resulta muy tierno..- dijo y puso una dulce sonrisa, Ryoga se sonrojo mucho y miro hacia otro lado.

-y que compraremos?

-ya veras.. ven!- y le tomo del brazo y fueron corriendo y riendo entre los dos, compraron todo y fueron a la casa de Sakura.

-bueno, no es la gran cosa..- dijo y encendió la luz. La casa era muy pequeña, pero acogedora, llena de muchas telas y cosas echas a mano, se notaba que ella construyo su casa, literalmente.

- es muy bonita y acogedora.. me gustara quedarme aquí- dijo sonriéndole

-gracias, la hice yo solita… bueno hora de trabajar!- y lo llevo a la cocina, hicieron millones de sorpresitas, a Ryoga le salían muy bien. Y Sakura lo nombro su asistente "oficial" de sorpresas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los tendo..

-Papa, Akane, Nabiki! La cena!

- ya vamos, Kasumi- dijo Soun, y le seguían sus otras dos hijas

Ya sentados en la mesa..

- oh, dios! Lo olvide!

- que papa?- dijo Kasumi

- ocurrió algo?- dijo Akane

- nos quedamos sin dinero?- dijo Nabiki

- claro que no Nabiki, deja de pensar solo en eso! Es que, el sábado, como les dije, viene un viejo amigo mío con su esposa y su hijo. Y Akane, te quería decir si no le podías pedir a Sakura dos docenas de sus sorpresitas dulces.. podrías?

-claro papa

- hey papa! Viene su hijo?- dijo Kasumi

- si Kasumi, probablemente para comprometerlas a una de ustedes, las mayores..

- y es guapo papa?- dijo Kasumi

- tiene dinero?

-no lo se, yo no lo conozco..

- pero porque nos comprometen?- pregunto Nabiki

- las comprometemos para unir las escuelas, el también tiene una, y también porque una ves el salvo mi vida y le dije que le compensaría con lo que quiera y el me dijo que quería una novia para su hijo, una de mis hijas..

- ya veo…- dijo suspirando- pero no nos debemos casar con al amor de nuestras vidas?- dijo pensando en el Dr. Tofu

-eso no importa! Si tiene dinero y es guapo, por mi todo bien!

- Nabiki!- le dijo Kasumi

- que? Tu le ves lo tierno y yo le veo el bolsillo, cual es la diferencia?

- pero papa, porque no puede ser Akane?

- porque ella aun no nació cuando lo acordamos, y no puedo poner ni hacer algo que me comprometa como traidor..

- traidor?

- por ejemplo, si puse una hija falsa.. por lo tanto, a no ser de que el este de acuerdo, Akane esta fuera del trato.

- ya veo..- dijo Kasumi

En la casa Saotome..

"_esas estupidas de mis novias, perdón, ex –novias, son todas unas lloronas, ellas nunca me amaron, y yo tampoco a ellas.. solo me quieren porque soy popular. Perras. Todas ellas. Solo lo hice por Akane, ni siquiera se si la amo, pero.. ella es diferente, me gusta machísimo.. ni estoy seguro si voy a poder safarme del compromiso del sábado.. hare lo que pueda, o Sakura se enojara y perderé a Akane, no puedo perder a mi mejor amiga, ni a la chica mas linda que vi"_

Y se acostó a dormir, seguramente, mañana será un mejor día..

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de autora: Gracias a todos por leer! Vi que muchos estan poniendo mi fic como favorito! Gracias, significa muchisimo para mi! Y sobre el fic, perdon por el retraso! Suelo hacerlo mas rapido, pero no tube tiempo estos dias, pero les prometo que no me voy a tardar nunca mas de dos dias! Bueno.. se esta poniendo interesante no? Espero que lo sigan leyendo y espero sus REVIEWS! (pooorfavor! Haganlos! Me gustaria saber que opinan!)

Para:

kotamae: que bueno que te guste! Bueno aquí tienes el ocho! Espero que te halla gustado! Y sobre tu duda.. bueno, ahora el se va a poner mas cobarde que antes.. pero no taaan cobarde como lo es en el manga o el anime, pero si un poco jeje.. pero bueno, todos lo somos en algun momento no?( yo por ejemplo! Soy mucho.. MUCHO! Peor que Ranma!) espero que sigas leyendo y comentando!

Muchas gracias!

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: sii! A mi tambien me da pena! Y estoy muy de acuerdo con la opinión de Sakura tambien! Ahora ella va a sacar ese pasado que atormenta a Akane, y la va a ayudar a ser mas feliz! (cree a Sakura porque crei que Akane nesesitaba una mejor amiga que la apoyara..) y en cuanto al secreto! Jejeje.. bueno, en pocos capitulos mas esto se sabe! Trata de adivinar que es! En como dos dias lo vas a saber! Ya que el martes voy a tener todo el dia libre! Y voy a aprovechar a subir por lo menos dos capitulos mas.. ( no me voy a tardar hasta el martes, seguro los subo antes!)

Gracias por leer! A todos! Y sigan leyendo!

Suerte y besos

Sil


	9. Cap 9:Tal ves

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

:: hablando con otra persona en el teléfono:: ( una que no esta en la conversación)

Obs.: *el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

por ninguno de los personajes.

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 9: Tal ves..**

Akane fue hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono, y marco el numero de Sakura. Espero un poco pero luego esta la atendió.

-hola?- dijo entre risas.

-hola, Sakura? Habla Akane..- dijo escuchando que alguien mas estaba con Sakura, riendo con ella

-hola Akane! Necesitas algo? ::oye, ya basta!:: dime..- dijo aun riendo con la persona que se encontraba con ella.

-esto.. yo pues, estas con alguien?- dijo Akane

-ah si, conseguí un asistente oficial, que me ayudara a hacer las sorpresitas para la boda.. :: eres un tonto! Jajaja, ya déjame::- decía ella riendo- ya que son muchas las que tengo que hacer, y así me ayuda el también con los otros pedidos..

"_es un EL, que raro.. ella no se lleva bien con los chicos, de echo es muy solitaria.. que suerte que halla conseguido un amigo!"- _pues Sakura, perdón si te hago mas complicado tu trabajo, pero puedo hacer un pedido?

-claro Akane! Solo dime!- dijo del otro lado del teléfono, agarrando un pequeño anotador.

-si, necesito dos docenas de sorpresitas dulces para el sábado..- dijo ella

- de algún sabor en especial?- dijo anotando

-no, de cualquier sabor.. hazme de los que mejor te salen- dijo sonriendo

-esta bien!, para el sábado dijiste? Es para la cena que tienes?

-sip, mi papa quería un postre delicioso y original, no se porque quiere impresionar tanto a su amigo, según el, lo aprecia mucho..

-seguro que si, tu papa esta muy emocionado.. y ya viste lo que te vas a poner?

-no, Nabiki y Kasumi se van a poner un vestido elegante..

-ah, y tu no tienes alguno como el de ellas?

-no, porque el de Nabiki es muy provocador, y el de Kasumi tiene muchas capas de telas y es muy largo… yo quiero uno corto y simple, que sea fresco y cómodo.. no quiero pasar toda la cena retocándome el vestido..

-tal ves mañana después de clases podemos pasar a buscarte algo, no?

-pero no tienes que hacer 150 sorpresas para la boda?

-me faltan solo unas 20, ahora tengo ayuda, y no me va a llevar mucho tiempo..

-de acuerdo, vamos mañana!

-de acuerdo, hablamos Akane!

-adiós Sakura!

Akane colgó el teléfono y oyó murmullos en el comedor.

- que sucede?- dijo ella quitando su cabeza por la puerta al comedor

Todos pararon en seco de hablar, su padre no quería decirle nada a Akane aun, porque siempre que decía algo parecido al tema de novios, hombres, etc. Akane nunca era nombrada, y ella pensaba que era porque su padre la creía muy poco femenina.

-hablábamos des sábado, hija- dijo pensando en una buena excusa- ya.. tienes un vestido?

-yo y Sakura vamos a salir a comprarlo mañana..

-que bien Akane! Pero no quiero que se queden hasta muy tarde, si?

- si papa, bueno, voy a subir a mi habitación- dijo, girándose, y se fue

En O bāchan no odoroki (las sorpresas de la abuela- el restaurante de Sakura-):

- uff, ya tenemos 130 sorpresitas hechas, Ryoga, solo nos faltan 20. ya se esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor que te muestre tu cuarto, y nos vayamos a la cama, mañana hay clases..- dijo lavándose las manos llenas de harina.

-si, -dijo, guardando las ultimas sorpresitas en el refrigerador.- quien te había llamado?

- era Akane, quería un pedido- dijo ella muy tranquila

-ah..- dijo el, apenado, Sakura lo noto inmediatamente, se quedo un tiempo formulando la pregunta mas apropiada.

-Ryoga, tu quisiste a Akane?- le dice, mirándolo a los ojos, para que no le mienta

-esto.. yo…- dio un suspiro- yo.. yo no… no, era mi parte de un plan, ser su novio

- el plan de Ranma- dijo ella sin pensarlo

-tu sabias algo?- dice el extrañado

-pues yo..- _"mierda! Y ahora que?"_- Akane, lo dijo, Ranma le había explicado

-ya..

-bueno Ryoga, este es tu cuarto- dijo dejándolo en la puerta- mejor ve a dormir, se hace tarde.. nos vemos mañana!

-claro, nos vemos!- dijo y abrió la puerta de la habitación- si que es muy bonito- dijo mirándola, dejo las pocas cosas que tenia, y se acostó a dormir

Acababa de amanecer en Nerima. Este día, no había sol, estaba todo nublado, y comenzó a refrescar. Akane se fue levantando poco a poco. Cuando abrió completamente los ojos, salio de la cama. Le dio un escalofrío y se le erizo la piel. _"diablos! Porque hoy hace tanto frío?"_-abrió la cortina-_"casi no se ve el sol, es una suerte que me halla despertado a tiemp…"-_dijo agarrando el reloj amarillo con las manos-_"no es una suerte! Porque es muy tarde! faltan 5 minutos! No voy a llegar… que hago? Ya se! Le voy a pedir a Kasumi que me acompañe y así me dejen entrar… entonces.. porque me apuro tanto?"_-pensó, y fue tomándose el tiempo en agarrar su ropa, para tardar mas.

Saco de su armario su uniforme, unas medias mas largas, sus zapatos y un abrigo marrón chocolate que era solo un poco mas corto que el uniforme. Se vistió, y fue al baño para asearse, cuando termino, bajo a desayunar.

-Akane! Aun sigues en casa? Ya es muy tarde!

-lo se Kasumi, pero hoy no me desperté porque no salio el sol..

-ya veo.. bueno, pero como pretendes entrar?- dijo sonriendo

-esto.. yo pues- dijo jugando con sus dedos índices- tu eres una muy buena hermana no Kasumi?

-Akane, te conozco muy bien..- dijo sonriendo- que quieres que haga?

-puedes ir a hablar con mi maestro y explicarle que no pude llegar temprano?

-de acuerdo, pero salgamos ya, ya te perdiste casi dos horas!

-esta bien, vamos!- dijo levantándose, Kasumi se puso su abrigo y salieron las dos

Al llegar a la clase de Akane, Kasumi fácilmente logro que el profesor la dejara entrar. Se sentó y Kasumi se fue, las clases fueron normales. Cuando terminaron, Sakura y Akane se fueron hacia el centro comercial.

- que tal vas con el pedido Sakura?- dijo Akane mirando hacia algunas tiendas

-bastante bien!- dijo- solo espero que mi "ayudante oficial" no se haya perdido- dijo

- no le diste bien la dirección?- dijo Akane

-no es eso.. es otro problema- dijo y vio una tienda hermosa de vestidos- mira allí! Es un muy lindo lugar! Vamos a ver!

Entraron a la tienda, y Sakura estaba muy emocionada. Akane solo se probaba los vestidos. Muchos le quedaban de maravilla. Pero luego, encontraron uno hermoso.

-mira Akane, pruébate este!- dijo y se lo entrego

Akane se cambio, y salio del probador. Era un vestido amarillo, sin tirantes, en la parte de los pechos tenia un moño grande, la parte de abajo iba por capas, y terminaba unos 5 centímetros antes de la rodilla. Le quedaba perfecto.

-oh, Akane! Te ves increíble! Sin duda, ese llevaremos.

- este me gusta, no es muy complicado, ni simple; es fresco, cómodo y elegante.

-es hermoso, te queda perfecto.

-pero tiene un problema..

-que esta roto?- dijo Sakura desilusionada

-no, no.. es que va a hacer frío, que me pongo encima?

-mmm...- dijo llevándose el índice al mentón- ya se! Tengo un abrigo floreado que es hasta el codo, puedes dejártelo abierto y eso te protegerá del frío..

-gran idea! Bueno, pago y nos vamos..

Salieron de la tienda con la bolsa en manos y ambas fueron a su casa. Akane no quería mostrar el vestido a nadie, lo escondió en lo profundo de su armario, y puso una tela encima.

Ranma estaba pensando en como deshacerse del compromiso, su padre le había advertido esta ves, y muy serio, que si no lo hacia, iba a tener graves consecuencias para el, su familia, y su entrenamiento. Si no aceptaba la fortuna Saotome se podría extinguir, para siempre.

Pero tampoco podía romper su palabra, había quedado con Sakura, que no se podía comprometer, no podía romper su promesa… tendría que haber un modo de escapar. O pedirle ayuda a los amigos de su padre, encargarse del dojo para dar clases, conseguir empleo… cualquier cosa.. pero aun si lo conseguía debía ir a esa cena.. pero no para comprometerse, sino para buscar alguna forma de no hacerlo y salvar a los Saotome.

"_tal ves.."_

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de autora:

Bueno, primero.. una disculpa, me siento muy avergonzada! Tarde demasiado escribiendo esto y mas en subirlo! Bueno.. tengo una explicación… ayer termine mis exámenes finales, tenia que estudiar mucho ¬¬ pero bueno, ahora ya tengo mucho tiempo libre y voy a terminar los capítulos mucho mas seguidos.. espero que me perdonen! (si no paso una materia es porque me emocione con el fic! nwn!)

Para:

kotamae: bueno, primero espero que te haya gustado este fic! gracias por leer, significa mucho.. y sobre tu duda: cuando Genma y Soun hicieron el trato, Akane aun no habia nacido, y Soun no la quería poner porque tal ves Genma pueda creer que se trate sobre una hija falsa o adoptada que Soun puso para safarze del compromiso; pero si Genma esta de acuerdo, o si quiere que sea Akane, si va a poder ser. Solo es cuestión de que Genma lo quiera… espero aclarar tus dudas! Y sigue leyendo!

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: gracias por leer! Ojala que no hayas esperado mucho! Perdón, de veras.. bueno, si, el secreto pronto se va a conocer! Espero que les impacte mucho jijiji! Y la cena también esta por llegar, este cap fue un jueves, me falta un capitulo mas y ya llega! Ten paciencia! Tal ves lo suba hoy… :S creo que podré terminarlo.. en fin! Muchísimas gracias y sigue leyendo! (y gracias por tu review de cualquier tipo de chico!)

Gracias a todos! Espero sus REVIEWS! Y sigan leyendo!

Suerte y besos!

Sil


	10. Cap 10:Preparativos

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

:: hablando con otra persona en el teléfono:: ( una que no esta en la conversación)

Obs.: *el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

por ninguno de los personajes.

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 10: Preparativos**

Un nuevo día era en Nerima, el sol estaba resplandeciente, había mucho rocío, y casi todo estaba húmedo, pero le daba un toque de brillo. Todo era muy tranquilo excepto en un dojo, donde un señor gritaba y corría por todos lados.

Akane seguía dormida, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos porque había escuchado gritos y golpes por toda la casa, cuando los abrió completamente, los ruidos se escuchaban masa claramente. Era su padre, o había peligro en la casa, o era otra de sus demencias. Sea lo que sea, debía averiguarlo.

Salio de su habitación, descalza y despeinada y se quedo en el marco de su puerta, ya abierta. Pudo ver a su padre correr y gritar con los brazos levantados por el pasillo, una y otra ves.

-papa, pero que te sucede?- dijo aun un poco dormida, frotándose un ojo

-es que au muy preciado amigo, adelanto un día su llegada, viene esta noche, y dice que aun nada esta preparado.. y desde que colgó el teléfono esta así..

-ya veo..- _"que suerte que me compre el vestido antes, si no, no tendría que ponerme"_- pero que acaso no podremos alistarnos para hoy? Es mas, la cena comienza a las 7:30 y ahora son las 7 de la mañana.. podremos tener todo listo..

-tienes razón Akane, pero no tengo los ingredientes para la comida.. y tengo muchos platos y vasos que lavar, y el mantel sigue con esa mancha de chocolate caliente de navidad..

-si, y yo tengo hoy asuntos que atender, e importantes negocios que hacer, para colmo aun no encuentro un zapato que le vaya a mi vestido, no tengo maquillaje y tengo que pasar por la tintorería para retirar el traje de papa..

-y las sorpresitas estaban encargadas para el sábado…- dijo Akane poniéndose el dedo en el mentón y viendo correr de una esquina a otra a su papa- mm… pero, Kasumi, puedes darnos la lista a nosotras, y Nabiki y yo vamos a ir por el centro, retiraremos en traje de papa, veremos el zapato de Nabiki y el maquillaje, y vamos al mercado del centro, llamare a Sakura para que me haga las sorpresitas para hoy, las pasaremos a buscar, compraremos un nuevo mantel, porque no creo que esa mancha salga ya, mientras tu lava todo y limpia la casa.. cuando retiremos las sorpresitas vamos a traer los ingredientes y las cosas que nos pongas en la lista, haremos la mesa, nos vestiremos y ya esta.. vamos a poder hacerlo!

- pero Akane, recuerda que Sakura va a clases hoy, a que hora te hará todo eso? lo necesito todo antes de la hora de tu vuelta de clases!

- le pediré que no vaya hoy!

-Akane, no le puedes pedir eso.. y quien me va a ayudar en la cocina?

- si le voy a pedir, es mas, ella tiene un pedido para una boda y puede aprovechar para hacerlos también… yo te puedo ayudar!- dijo muy entusiasmada

-NO!- dijo su papa parando su escandalosa corrida, Nabiki puso una cara de horror, y Kasumi no dijo nada- digo…-dijo pensando bien antes lo que iba a decir- NABIKI PUEDE HACERLOOOOO…. ENCARGATE TU DE LO DEMAAAASS- dijo echándose a correr y gritar de nuevo.

-bien Akane, si tiene otro pedido, y puede dejar las clases, pídele.. pero si te dice que no, avísame, tal ves compre una torta de la señora Sasaki.. avísame si?

-bien, vamos Nabiki, vístete que en 20 minutos salimos..

En la casa Saotome, Ranma estaba desayunando para ir a la escuela.

-Ranma, que haces levantado tan temprano hijo?- dice Genma

-Me voy a ir a la escuela papa..- le dice irónicamente

-hoy no vas..

-porque no?

-la cena se postulo un día antes, la hice cambiar, nuestros ingresos ya están demasiado bajos, debemos movernos rápido.

- hoy es?- dijo, el creía que tenia un día mas para pensar

-si, hoy es.. y hay cosas que hacer, no tienes que vestir, yo ni tu madre tampoco, iremos a hacer los últimos arreglos todo hoy, por lo tanto, hoy no vas a la escuela

Ranma estaba feliz de no ir, pero la hora del terror se acercaba rápido; ¿Cómo rayos iba a lograr que el mejor amigo de su padre le deje no comprometerse? No iba a ser fácil.. de seguro es un hombre frío, serio, soberbio, elegante, impaciente, insensible, de esos que no pierden la cordura fácilmente, y menos por cenas así, seguro ya lo tenia todo planeado, debía ser un hombre muy respetado, y temible a la ves… debía ser cuidadoso, seguro ya tenia toda la cena preparada hace meses.

-Ranma, hoy vendrán modistas que traerán miles de trajes para todos nosotros tu mama es la que decidirá cual usaras, ahora ve báñate, lávate el pelo, y has lo que tenga que hacer que en dos horas llegan.. y NO pierdas tu tiempo!

Ranma fue directo y hizo todo lo que le dijo su padre.

Akane se paro en frente del teléfono y marco el numero de su amiga, solo deseaba que las sorpresitas pudieran estar para entonces.

- O bāchan no odoroki, buen día

-Sakura? Habla Akane..

-hola Akane! Que tal? Porque llamas tan temprano?

-Bien Sakura gracias, pues se nos complico todo, hoy es la cena, y no puedo ir a la escuela, tengo mil cosa que hacer y te quería preguntar si..

-si te puedo hacer las sorpresitas antes?

- ehm.. si

- descuida Akane, siempre estoy prevista ya te las hice, y te planche mi abrigo floreado.. justo hoy tampoco voy a la escuela, la boda se postulo para el sábado y entonces te hice ya las sorpresitas, y hoy me quedo todo el día terminando las demás.. dime para que hora las buscas?

- voy por ellas como a la una de la tarde, vale?

-claro, te preparo el saco también.. nos vemos

-nos vemos!

Por lo menos algo había salido bien. Después de colgar, ella y Nabiki salieron rumbo al centro de Nerima, primero fueron por el traje, al lado de la tintorería había un local de telas. Le pidieron a la vendedora si les podía hacer un mantel, escogieron una tela verde muy claro con flores púrpuras, no era muy costosa, a los 35 minutos la vendedora trasformo la tela en un bello mantel, luego se dirigieron a la calle que estaba llena de zapaterías, tiendas de ropa, de accesorios y maquillaje, entraron a una tienda de accesorios, Nabiki se compro unos pendientes colgantes y largos de rubí que iban perfecto con su vestido, Akane se compro unos mas simples de bolita color fucsia, porque el abrigo de Sakura tenia mas flores fucsia que de otro color, Nabiki también se compro un collar que poseía un dije enorme de rubí que le llegaba justo en medio de sus pechos, también se compro una pulsera de plata. Akane se compro pulseras de bolas de diferentes colores, unas, turquesas, verdes, amarillas y fucsia, que todos esos colores tenia el abrigo de Sakura. Salieron de la tienda y fueron por el maquillaje. Akane vio uno muy simple con los colores mas utilizados, pero Nabiki insistió en comprar uno en forma de mariposa gigante que tenia al menos unas cuatro planchas de diferentes tipos de maquillaje, como siempre, Akane tubo que pagar. Solo le faltaba el zapato para luego ir por los alimentos, entraron en varias tiendas, pero a Nabiki no le gusto nada, luego encontraron un zapato de tacones altísimo que era plateado y en el medio tenia diamantes, Akane se reuso a pagarlo, y Nabiki lo compro.

Luego fueron al mercado y compraron todo lo de la lista. Ambas llevaban al menos una docena de bolsas cada una, solo le faltaban las sorpresitas, llamaron a un taxi y se dirigieron al O bāchan no odoroki. Cuando llegaron soltaron las bolsas al suelo y se sentaron en una de las mesas, el lugar estaba repleto, tenia mucho éxito. Akane espero hasta que la fila se acortara, pero Sakura la diviso entre la multitud.

-Ey Akane!- le grito y Akane y Nabiki se giraron- vengan!

-pero Sakura, haremos esperar a tus clientes..- dijo Akane, exhausta

-descuida, tengo ayuda!- dijo Sakura sonriendo, y Akane se giro hacia donde había mas gente, pidiendo su orden, y pudo divisar a Ryoga, aun guardaba cierto rencor hacia el. Pudo ver como hacia su labor muy rápido y sonriendo, la gente no se quejaba, todos salían felices y satisfechos. Luego se acerco a Sakura.

-vaya, conseguiste empleado- dijo con un tinte de odio, Sakura lo noto rápido

-no te enfades con el, es un buen chico, ya te lo explico mil veces- Akane dio un "aha" muy sarcástico de respuesta, Sakura la ignoro y le dio una bolsa y el saco- aquí tienes, esta tu pedido, y qui el saco, págame mañana si? Ahora no te puedo cobrar.. y suerte en la cena!- dijo girándose y haciendo mas sorpresitas

-gracias!- y salieron de la tienda

Al salir Nabiki no paraba de mirar el abrigo.

-vaya, si que es bonito… es para la cena?- dijo con tono envidioso. Akane paro en seco, lo había olvidado, lo llevaba a la vista

-s..si- dijo apenas

-que usaras?- dijo mirándola de reojo

-es una sorpresa..

-hmm…- dijo enojada.

Llegaron y prepararon todo, Kasumi termino la cena y todos se fueron a vestir, el tiempo volaba, ya eran las 7:25, Soun estaba a punto de estallar de los nervios. Miraba cada tanto su reloj. Marco las 7:30.

-pero que desconsiderado! No llega a tiempo- dijo nervioso y volvió a mirar el reloj 7:31. y en eso suena el timbre. Y va volando a abrir.

- buenas noches viejo amigo!- dije Genma en traje

-bienvenido Saotome!- y lo abraza- usted siempre llegando tarde a todo!

-si, fue culpa de mi hijo- dijo y ambos tenían sus brazos en el hombro del otro- Tendo, esta es mi esposa Nodoka..

-un placer señor Tendo

- y este es mi impuntual hijo Ranma

-u.. un gusto- dijo muerto de nervios

-ay hijo! No te pongas nervioso! No muerdo!- dijo riendo Soun

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rieron ambos hombres

-_"JA JA JA"_- pensó molesto Ranma

-bueno, pasen, por favor!- dijo Soun y los condujo al comedor

Todos se sentaron y Soun se paro en frente a una punta de la mesa.

-quiero presentarles a mis adoradas hijas- dijo mirando hacia la puerta. Ranma estaba a punto de tener un infarto.. ¿Qué pasaba si eran bonitas? No, no, el debía resistir, tímidamente miro hacia la puerta, donde Soun apuntaba.- ella es Kasumi de 19- apareció una chica alta, de ojos oscuros, pelo marrón claro recogido en una coleta con una tela grande, llevaba puesto un vestido hasta los tobillos, manga larga, era bien grande y tenia miles de moños y muchas capas de tela, era de color azul cielo y rosa pastel muy claro, llevaba unas ballerinas blancas con un moñito rosa en el medio. No era de su tipo, la veía mas como madre o hermana, le parecía tierna, pero no como para prometida.- ella es Nabiki de 17- apareció una chica de ojos marrones grandes y pelo corto del mismo color, estaba muy… provocadora, demasiado, llevaba un vestido bordo con escote v hasta el ombligo, que con suerte le tapaba algo, era muy corto, terminaba justo un poco después que su trasero, llevaba unos tacos plateados con diamantes, aretes colgantes largos de rubí, una pulsera de plata y un collar con un rubí enorme que llegaba justo entre sus pechos, a Ranma le asusto mucho, definitivamente esa no era de su tipo, le gustaban las chicas provocadoras, pero no las exageradas.-y esta, mi hija pequeña es… Akane de 16- Ranma se quedo helado, no respiraba, no se movía.. creía que era solo una mala broma de su imaginación, pero no fue así, vio que Akane salía desde la puerta un poco cabizbaja. Llevaba un vestido amarillo con un moño del mismo color que le cubría toda la parte del pecho, desde el moño para abajo el vestido iba en volados, terminando un poco antes de la rodilla; llevaba un fino abrigo floreado de varios colores que era hasta el codo. Unos zapatos con punta cerrada fucsia con un poco de plataforma, nada exagerado, aretes de bolita fucsia y pulseras de bolitas de los mismos colores de cada una de las flores del abrigo. Estaba hermosa, pero Ranma estaba echo piedra, se había quedado azul, de no poder respirar, no le salían palabras, su corazón era lo único que se movía, pareciera que iba a salir de su boca en cualquier momento.

Akane dirigió la mirada a Genma, luego la paso por Nodoka y luego se fijo en su hijo. Se quedo en blanco, que rayos hacia el ahí? No se quería ni imaginar, con las pocas energías no contagiadas de susto se fue y se sentó al lado de Nabiki, mirando el suelo.

-la de amarillo, definitivamente..- dijo Genma, apenas Akane tomo asiento

- la pequeña Akane es la mas adecuada Sr. Tendo, creo que hasta le veo como hija mía..- dijo con suma ternura

De que rayos estaban hablando? Akane no tenia la menor idea. Ranma ya estaba rezando, le gustaba ella mucho, muchísimo… pero, atarse a una mujer de por vida? No estaba seguro que quería eso.. sin embargo Soun dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabia que Kasumi se iba a casar con tofu, y que Nabiki iba a conseguir un esposo adinerado, pero estaba preocupado por Akane.. pero ahora su futuro esta asegurado.

-de.. de que.. hablan?- se animo a decir Akane

-ahora, hija.. eres.. la prometida de mi adorado hijo, Ranma

-q..que?

-eso mismo Akane, ya lo eres..- dijo su padre

-pero como? No quiero! ESO LO DECIDO YO!- dijo levantándose

-pues.. ya es tarde.. ya firmamos los papeles- y Genma se los mostró, ahora si, ninguno tenia escapatoria. Genma lo había planeado para que Ranma no interfiera

- tengo que ir al baño..- dijo Ranma. Y se levanto. Salio de la casa y fue corriendo a una calle, estaba nublado, iba a llover en cuestión de minutos y había una luna tapada por las nubes. Saco su teléfono y marco un numero.

-Sakura, ven ahora a la esquina de la tienda de bolsos de Yoshida- dijo serio, parado en la esquina

-Ranma, no se si esta noche puedo salir..

-PORFAVOR! ES URGENTE!

-tranquilo Ranma, no grites! De acuerdo- suspiro- voy..

En las puertas del O bāchan no odoroki, estaba Sakura con un paraguas en la mano. Viendo el cielo

-esta por llover, con esas nubes así, es imposible salir para mi, en cualquier momento me descuido y.. uff- será mejor salir antes- abrió el paraguas y se fue rumbo a su destino.

Al llegar, vio a Ranma dando vueltas, viendo el suelo.

-Ranma, que pasa?- le dijo ella preocupada

-primero, no te enojes y segundo déjame terminar antes..

-que paso? Porque estas de traje?

- ESPERA TE CUENTO!

-tranquilo Ranma, te pido que te tranquilices..

- hoy fue la cena.. por eso no fui al colegio, me prepare, fui, me presentaron a sus hijas, nos sentamos…

-y? te opusiste no?- se estaba enojando

-…

-tu…- comenzó a respirar agitadamente, estaba furiosa- no me digas que tu!

-lo siento..

-TE COMPROMETISTE? DESPUES DE TODO ESTO RANMA! MIRA LO QUE ME HACES PASAR! ERES UN IMBECIL! SABIA QUE NO TENIAS EL MAS MINIMO INTERES EN AKANE! ME HICISTE PERDER TIEMPO, CANCELE COSAS, ME HACES SALIR EN ESTA NOCHE HORRIBLE! ERES UN EGOISTA, ESTUPIDO Y MALEDUCADO NIÑO CONSENTIDO! Crei… creí que.. ERAMOS AMIGOS!- grito, no daba mas comenzó a llover ya caían gotas- ahh!- se toco la panza y miro el cielo, comenzó a llover mas fuerte- oh no…- dijo ya le salían lagrimas, fue corriendo al callejón a pocos metros de ahí y se quedo en lo mas profundo, estaba oscuro, nadie la veía de ahí, Ranma la siguió y quiso entrar al callejón para ver si estaba bien.

-Sakura! Estas bien?

- no entres! Ni te acerques..- dijo llorando- vete de aquí! No me mires..- comenzó a llover mas fuerte, y por mas que la luna llena alumbraba perfectamente, para Ranma era difícil ver.. solo veía su sombra. Estaba mas, grande? Tenia su cuerpo mas grande, era alta.. Ranma se asusto.. no creía lo que veía, aunque no veía bien.. parecía magia

-Sakura.. que.. que te paso?

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de autora:

Que nervios! Hasta escribirlo me pone los pelos de punta! Ni me imagino leerlo! Y para todos los espectadores… siguiente cap se rebela el secreto de Sakura! Este fue un capitulo muy largo… mi corazón esta por estallar! Bueno.. muchísimas gracias a todos! Gracias a ustedes sigo avanzando, y mejorando! Agradecería sus reviews!

Una pregunta para todos… espero que la respondan! OK, es esta: que creen que le paso a Sakura? (díganme cual creen que es su secreto, o que le paso en el callejón! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON LA RESPUESTA!)

Para:

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft:

Para mi también hacen una pareja linda! Gracias por leer, ojala te haya gustado el cap! Bueno, el siguiente es el que tanto esperas! Dime cual crees que es su secreto!

Gracias por leer! Significa mucho!

StephannieS

Gracias por leer mi fic! que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que sigas leyendo, no importa si no dejas reviews, lo mas importante es que lo estés leyendo, muchas gracias! Y sigue leyendo!

kotamae:

que bueno que te guste! Y gracias por leer! Al fin llego la cena, en el siguiente sigue! Solo le hice una pausita jijiji! El siguiente cap es muuuuuuyyyy emocionante! Muchísimas gracias! Y sigue leyendo!

Espero el reviews de todos! (con la respuesta!)

Suerte y Besos!

Sil


	11. Cap 11:Confía en mi

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

:: hablando con otra persona en el teléfono:: ( una que no esta en la conversación)

Obs.: *el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

por ninguno de los personajes.

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 11: Confía en mi.**

-Sakura.. que.. que te paso? Que te sucede?- Ranma pudo notar el cambio de su amiga, estaba mas alta, no mucho, pero se había notado el cambio, su vos había cambiado; y según lo que apenas podían ver sus ojos, ella no era la misma. Pudo notar como las lagrimas no paraban de salir, cada una que brotaba se podía divisar por un pequeño destello que era provocado por la inmensa luna llena de esa noche.- s.. sabes que.. p..puedes confiar en mi- dijo el temeroso

-para que? Para que te burles de mi.. para que le digas a todos tus "seguidores" lo que sufro.. después de todo ya te acabas de burlar, aun quieres mas Ranma Saotome?- dijo entre las sombras, y poco a poco fue saliendo del oscuro callejón, a paso lento.- anda, búrlate mas.. eso no es lo que mas me importa.. lo que mas me importa es que hagas daño a Akane, y digas que la amas para luego comprometerte con otra que se te cruza por ahí!- había salido de su escondite, la luz de la calle le alumbraba perfectamente. A Ranma le parecía una película de terror, no podía creer lo que le paso, la miro fijamente, en silencio, viendo cada uno de sus detalles. Sus ojos se habían transformado en un gris platinado, ahora era solo unos centímetros mas baja que el, antes le llegaba a los hombros, su piel se hizo mas pálida de lo normal, el hermoso cabello se hizo aun mas largo, tenia las uñas largas, no puntiagudas, pero muy largas, y en ves de las orejas normales tenia unas orejas de perro que iban detrás del espeso flequillo que tenia, y la cola, que estaba enrollando una de sus piernas, seguro por su nerviosismo. Todo parecía una broma, ese monstruo que atemorizaba a los pequeños niños cada luna llena, el monstruo que a el le parecía tremendamente ridículo, el monstruo que en las películas no era mas que un simple hombre muy mal disfrazado, ese monstruo estaba en frente a sus ojos, a menos de dos metros de el.

- es.. esto es una… una broma.. n.. no?- dijo pálido, su amiga Sakura poseía una mirada penetrante, cuando era, o no era, lo que ahora estaba en frente suyo.

-te parece.. QUE ME ESTOY RIENDO?- dijo y se puso cabizbaja, las lagrimas otra ves a comenzaron a brotar- claro, ahora huyes, me vas a decir que soy un fenómeno, me vas a ofender…

-e..escucha Sakura- dijo intentando de ponerse serio- yo.. jamás me burlaría de ti, yo soy tu amigo..

-eso ya no importa, lo que mas afecta es que te hayas comprometido con otra mujer.. puede que no te burles de mi apariencia pero igual te burlaste de mi!

-escucha, quieres calmarte por un momento y enterarte de toda la historia?

-TE ESCUCHO!

-bien, lo que paso fue que.. llegamos a la casa, el amigo de papa nos hizo sentar en la mesa, luego nos iba presentando a sus hijas, pasaron todas y mi papa escogió a la ultima, y firmaron el acuerdo sin que yo o ella nos diéramos cuenta y mi prometida ahora es..

-ERES UN INUTIL RANMA! TENIAS QUE ESTAR ATENTO! ESTUPIDO!- dijo y Ranma la agarro de los hombros y la hizo callar

-ESCUCHA DE UNA VES! MI PROMETIDA ES… Akane..

En el comedor todos estaban disfrutando del plato principal, todos hablando excepto una chica de ojos avellana, que miraba fijamente su comida.

-donde se habrá metido mi hijo? Dice que va al baño, y no regresa jamás!

-tranquilo, amor. Seguro sigue nervioso, acaba de comprometerse, déjalo tranquilo-dijo tomando del brazo a su esposo- no es así, Akane?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-esto.. si..creo que si..-dice aun aturdida

-Estoy muy contenta, Akane.. hacen muy linda pareja tu y…- se quedo pensativa Kasumi, y dirigió la mirada a Nodoka, para que la respondiera

-Ranma..- respondió Akane, antes que Nodoka

-como sabes el nombre de mi hijo, Akane? Es que ya se presentaron?

-el.. esto, el va a la misma escuela que yo, tía..

- enserio? Es tu compañero de salón?

-no, el es un.. grado mayor..

-pero que suerte tenemos, así ya no se nos complica nada..

-complicar que?- dijo Akane.. había aun mas?

-es que tu padre no te lo dijo? Mañana mismo nos mudamos aquí

-que?

-no estas feliz Akane? Así veras a tu prometido todos los días- dijo Nodoka

-si, Akane.. no estas feliz?-dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa. Eso no era bueno, porque haría lo que fuera con ellos para ganar dinero, cualquier cosa.

-y..yo..-todos esperaban la respuesta impacientes- emm.. y..yo..

-que?- dijo mirándolo perpleja- Ranma, si crees que con eso te salvaras..

-NO ES BROMA!- dijo Ranma, y luego recordó de que seguía gritando- no.. no es broma, Sakura… Akane es mi prometida

-tu.. no me estas mintiendo, lo que dices es.. verdad!- dijo poniéndose un poco contenta, luego le pego en la cara

-auch! Y eso porque?

-eso.. porque deberías haber comenzado por eso!- dijo seria, y después sonrío. Ranma se quedo viéndole fijo otra ves.

-y..y ahora, explícame tu-dijo mirándola serio. Sakura se acordó de que seguía en otra forma.

-p..pues, esto.. esto es.. s..soy- dijo cabizbaja tocándose el codo con una mano.

-un hombre lobo.. pero, porque? Te hicieron un hechizo, te maldijeron, te mordió un lobo?

-no, no y jamás me mordería un lobo… y soy mujer, no hombre..- dijo reclamando- esto es porque.. yo soy.. una mujer lobo..

-creo que ambos tenemos bien en claro eso.. lo que quiero saber es porque? Desde cuando?

-Ranma, no entiendes? Yo soy una mujer lobo de sangre, yo nace así.. siempre fui así..

-y que me vas a decir? Que te conviertes cada luna llena, pierdes el control y te comes humanos?

-no, no me convierto cada luna llena, me convierto cuando me altero, irrito, enojo, etc. Cuando la luna esta llena, si no me hubieras molestado tanto no me hubiera convertido. Tampoco pierdo el control ni devoro humanos, no crees que ya te hubiera comido?

- entonces la mayor parte de las historias de los hombres lobos son falsas?

-si, si lo son..

- y cuando te piensas des-convertir?

-solo me puedo DES-CONVERTIR cuando salga el sol, que eso significa a la mañana siguiente..

-y que piensas hacer esta noche?

-ya que, estoy en una calle donde cualquiera me puede ver y aun no es Halloween, me debo esconder

-que tiene que ver Halloween en esto?

-que todos van a pensar que esto es un disfraz.. oye no era que fuiste al baño? Ya hace media hora que estas fuera..

-Mierda! Lo olvide! Y que piensas hacer?

-siempre vengo preparada, Ranma Saotome..- dijo y quito de su bolsón un abrigo fino color lila obscuro hasta las rodillas y se lo puso, eso le tapaba la cola de lobo.

- y como solucionas las orejas?

-que impaciente eres- dijo con cara de reproche, y quito un gorro lila lavanda que tenia la cara de un gato y las orejas, se lo puso y las orejas de lobo entraron perfectamente en las orejas del gorro

-te ves ridícula..- dijo Ranma mirando con temor su gorro

-tu no te quedas atrás..-dijo ella mirando el traje de Ranma que ya estaba mojado, sucio y muy mal puesto

-que graciosa eres..- dijo con sarcasmo

-vamos, te acompaño a lo de Akane, hay una pequeña entrada por atrás, tu entras ahí y yo por el frente

-a la orden capitana Colmillo!- dijo haciendo el saludo de los militares, Sakura de dio un golpe en la cabeza y fueron al dojo Tendo que estaba a una cuadra de ahí. Hicieron su plan y Ranma estro sigilosamente intentando de exprimir toda el agua de su traje.

-perdón por la tardanza, tuve un incidente en el baño- entro Ranma empapado

-Ranma, hijo, que te paso?- le dijo preocupada Nodoka

-seguro fue muy estúpido y cayo a la bañera… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo Genma y río con Soun

- muy gracioso papa..- dijo entre dientes

-hola familia, perdón por molestar así, es que de camino me agarro la lluvia y me preguntaba si podía esperar hasta que parara un poco- dijo entrando muy sonriente Sakura

-hola Sakura!- dijo Soun parándose, ya que quería a Sakura como una hija- señores, ella es Sakura Tensho, es la mejor amiga de mi hija

- un placer..- dijo Sakura agachándose un poco

-Sakura, el es el señor Genma Saotome- y lo señalo- su esposa Nodoka- dijo señalándola- y su hijo Ranma.. tu también sabes quien es?

-hola a todos, si tío, el esta en la escuela- dijo sonriendo

-bueno, siéntate, justo ahora íbamos a comer tu delicioso postre- dijo mirándola a ella- deben saber que ella cocina y vende unos bocaditos deliciosos- dijo y miro al resto de la mesa.

-gracias tío, pero..- debía saberlo ella misma- a que se debe esta fiesta?_ "no puedo saber algo que no me lo digan"_

-pues, al compromiso de Akane y Ranma, querida- dijo Nodoka

- de veras? No tenia idea.. hacen muy buena pareja- dijo sonriente

-JA JA JA- _"actriz de cuarta"_ dijo Ranma, irritado

-Sakura, no te quieres quitar ese gorro y tu abrigo?-le pregunto Kasumi

-e..eh?- Sakura puso los ojos en blanco- n.. no p..porque, tengo frío, y no me los quiero quitar

-vamos, Sakura, quítatelos- dijo Ranma maliciosamente

-jejeje… JE- dijo Sakura y se paro molesta- vamos RANMA, muéstrame donde esta el baño, ya que seguro lo conoces bien a juzgar por tu aspecto!

-escucha Ranma, que te quede bien en claro que mi secreto NO se puede contar!

- a la orden capitana Colmillo!- dijo haciendo de nuevo el saludo- esa solo era una venganza por tu comentario "son una linda pareja jijiji"- dijo imitando una vos de mujer

-solo fue un detalle..y no me llames mas así! Vamos!

-ya volvimos!- dijo Sakura- ya probaron el postre?

-Si cariño, estuvo delicioso- agradeció Nodoka

- muy rico y original!- dijo Genma

-gracias!

-bueno Ranma, hoy te quedas a dormir aquí..- dijo Nodoka

-QUE?- dijo Ranma parándose

-QUE?- y Akane también se paro

-mama, no puedo, debo terminar de empacar, solucionar cosas en casa..

-bueno hijo, pero mañana ya venimos a dormir aquí todos..- dijo y Ranma irritado se sentó de golpe- bueno, gracias por la comida, y quiero decir de que mi esposo y yo estamos encantados con nuestra nueva hija…- dijo mirando a Akane y ella solo se sonrojo- pero ya es hora de irnos.. nos vemos mañana, el camión de mudanzas llegara a primera hora del día… adiós!

- adiós, y gracias por todo!

-adiós tío, yo también me retiro ya paro la lluvia- dijo levantándose- gracias por dejarme esperar aquí, adiós Akane! Adiós chicas!

-adiós Sakura…

-adiós!- dijeron Kasumi y Nabiki al unísono

- bueno, duerman, que mañana temprano llegan los Saotome y va a haber muchas cosas que hacer- y todos menos Akane se levantaron de la mesa

-mañana será un día largo…- dijo para si misma

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de autora:

hola a todos! Por fin el cap mas esperado llego! Espero que les haya gustado! Y que alguien tenga la repuesta correcta a mi pregunta! Al principio si iba a caer en una posa de jusenkyo.. pero después recordé que los animales no hablan! :X y entonces se me ocurrió esto! Espero el reviews de todos!

Para:

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft:

Perdón por ser mala jiji! Pero necesitaba crear mas suspenso.. y misterio! Espero que te halla gustado mucho y a mi también me encanta el conjunto de Akane! Muy bonito! Espero que sigas leyendo! Muchísimas gracias!

StephannieS

Gracias por responder mi pregunta! Al principio iba a ser así.. ella se iba a transformar en un lobo por caer en una de las posas.. pero después me di cuenta de que no podía hablar y que en mi fic Ranma ni nadie había caído… entonces cambie.. espero que te haya gustado! Sigue leyendo y muchas gracias!

kotamae:

Que bien que te gusto! Y aquí vengo con un cap nuevo! Espero que te haya gustado! Sigue leyendo y mil gracias!

ESPERO EL REVIEW DE TODOS!

Besos y suerte!

Sil


	12. Cap 12:Nuevos Miembros de Familia

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

:: hablando con otra persona en el teléfono:: ( una que no esta en la conversación)

Obs.: *el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

por ninguno de los personajes.

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 12: Nuevos miembros de Familia.**

Akane solo se quedo en su mismo lugar de la mesa, cabizbaja, mirando al suelo y pensando lo que acababa de ocurrir tan solo hace como 2 horas. No entendía, por mas de que se acordara toda la conversación de memoria no lograba entender de cómo su padre le podía haber echo algo así, LES podía haber hecho, no solo fue a ellas, fue a sus 3 hijas, solo que ella salio elegida, para su hermosa "suerte" de aquellas.

Sus dos hermanas recogían y limpiaban la mesa, Kasumi limpiaba la mesa y lavaba los platos, Nabiki se había quitado los tremendamente altos zapatos que tenia y todas las joyas y se puso un abrigo encima, ella estaba guardando los vinos y las bebidas que sobraron, luego se puso a leer los mensajes de su celular nuevo, que exigió a su padre cambiarlos por uno nuevo ese día, para realizar sus "negocios". Soun seguía tomando el poco vino que le quedaba en la copa, sabia que su querida hijita no iba a reaccionar bien, y que en cuestión de minutos le estaría gritando. Prefería hablar de esto con ella ahora que estaba callada, y no recibir la mirada asesina y fría de su "encantadora" hija. Por mas que el hacia esa cara de fantasma, su hijita lo ganaba con solo una mirada.

-Te.. queda muy bien ese vestido Akane- le dijo Soun un poco temeroso. Akane no respondió- y el saco combina muy bien.. te.. deja mas-_que le digo?_- emm.. arreglada

-papa..- le dijo susurrando, seguía mirando el suelo sin ninguna expresión. _"vaya, reacciono bien! Si!"_

-si hija..- dijo con toda seguridad

-te puedo preguntar algo?...- apenas le salía la vos, tomo aire y..- COMO TE A TREVES A COMPROMETERME CON ALGUIEN SIN QUE YO SEPA NADA Y SIN QUE YO QUIERA! VINE COMO SI NADA A UNA CENA CON TU "AMIGUITO" Y ME COMPROMETES Y AHORA ME DICES "AKANE QUE LINDO VESTIDO, Y EL SACO COMBINA" Y YA? – estaba que iba a estallar en cualquier instante, Soun se escondió de bajo de la mesa y se acurruco para protegerse

-no reacciono bien, no reacciono bien, no reacciono bien..- se repetía a el mismo llorando

-COMO PUDISTE? PARA COLMO, DEJASTE QUE ELLOS ELIJAN! TE COSTO TAAAANTO AVISARME POR LO MENOS QUE VENIAN PARA ESTO?- grito Akane, luego se estremeció- ahora, el vivirá aquí, ya no tendré nunca mi vida de antes…- las lagrimas brotaron y fueron resbalando lentamente por las mejillas.

-Akane, hijita..- dijo tocándole el hombro, y ella se giro para darle la espalda, el tomo aire y continuo-claro que te lo hubiera dicho.. pero tu no estabas en los planes, solo eran Nabiki y Kasumi en un principio.. pero luego se decidieron por ti.

-me estas diciendo que soy un estorbo?- dijo entre cortada por el llanto

-no hija, claro que no! No entiendes.. cuando yo hice esa promesa aun tu no habías nacido. Solo Kasumi y Nabiki formaban parte del trato. Yo no te podía ofrecer a Saotome, porque el podría pensar que eras una hija falsa, o otra cosa. Solo podías ser tu si el y su esposa estaban de acuerdo.. y así fue

-pero no nos dijiste a ninguna para que venían, nos hubieras avisado!

- estas equivocada, Akane, si les dije a Kasumi y a Nabiki, ellas eran parte del trato..

- te costo tanto decirme a mi también?

-Akane, sabes que si te lo hubiera dicho ibas a pensar que era porque no eras femenina..

-no es … no es cierto..

-Akane..

-es mas.. porque no eligieron a Kasumi, ella es dulce, sabe cocinar… o a Nabiki, ella los haría millonarios en un segundo! Quien quiere a una entupida marimacho que practica artes marciales papa?

-Akane, tu eres una chica muy femenina-_con un temperamento de aquellos_- y muy, muy hermosa- tomo aire y miro el techo- y, aunque lo quiera o no, el compromiso no se puede romper ni cambiar.

-que?

-hija ve a dormir, mañana Serra un día muy largo y nos tenemos que levantar temprano. Serra mejor que descanses… que duermas bien

Akane se giro cabizbaja y fue directo a su habitación. Entro y se cambio rápido, pero aun con esa mirada perdida. Cuando estuvo lista se tumbo en su cama. No podía dormir tranquila, las palabras de su padre retumbaban en cada rincón de su cabeza "el compromiso no se puede romper ni cambiar" intento buscar maneras, cualquier cosa para sacarse de ese entupido compromiso. Pero el sueño la gano y quedo profundamente dormida.

Era un día nuevo en Nerima, este día el sol resplandecía al máximo, el rocío daba un toque de brillo a las plantas y la fresca brisa las hacia bailar. los fuertes rayos del sol entraron poco a poco através de la ventana de una hermosa chica de cabello negro con destellos azulados. Akane fue abriendo esos ojos avellana. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y miro a su alrededor y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Se incorporo de un salto y se puso unas pantuflas y salio corriendo. Bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y se fue dirigiendo al comedor.

-papa, papa! No sabes lo que soñé! Soñé que me comprometiste con…- vio un camión de mudanzas y maletas en el comedor y luego lo vio a el.

Genma le dio un codazo a Ranma y el lo miro con cara asesina, luego Genma le hizo un gesto y el obedeció

-h..ho..hola Akane..- dijo con una sonrisa poco convincente. Ella no le presto atención.

-no.. no fue un sueño- fue lo poco que alcanzo a decir.

-hija te encuentras bien?- le dijo Soun

-pero claro que si Tendo! No ves la cara de emoción que tiene?

Akane no reaccionaba, solo se quedo tocándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra se tocaba el pecho.

-papa..- dijo Kasumi desde la cocina

-si hija?

- necesito que alguien vaya por mas comida para la cena, y faltan cosas que comprar..

-porque no puedes ir tu hija?

-tengo que ayudarle a tía Nodoka con la limpieza, se lo prometí.

-bien, veré si Nabiki puede ir

-pero que dices Tendo? Ranma y Akane Irán, como la feliz pareja que son- dijo Genma con una sonrisa

-QUE?- dijeron los dos

-Yo NO iré- dijo Akane y se dio media vuelta

-PUES YO TAMPOCO!- dijo Ranma imitándola.

-Irán los dos, si chicos?- dijo Nodoka con la cara mas dulce de la vida

-esta bien..- dijeron los dos derrotados.. que persona en el mundo podía resistirse a ella?

Akane tomo el bolso de compras y la lista y salio volando para no toparse con su prometido.

Cuando ya salen del dojo Tendo Akane va por el medio de la calle y a unos tres metros de ella va Ranma. El camino hacia el nuevo mercado era mas largo, ya no tomaban el mismo camino de la escuela y como Ranma casi nunca se fue al mercado nuevo ella le guiaba.

Habían pasado ya como tres cuadras y nadie omitía ninguna palabra. Ranma la podía observar mejor, ya que ella iba unos pasos adelante. _"esto no era lo que quería.. mierda. Si me gusta pero.. PROMETIDA? Jamás! No me quiero atar a ella.. no aun.. parece odiarme.. Serra que lo hace? nunca en mi vida una chica me odio.. que es lo que tiene esta chica.. que me atrae tanto a ella? MIERDA! Ranma, estas de lento! Ni sabes si te detesta! Le voy a preguntar.."_

-Akane..- dijo la peliazul lo ignoro _"Serra que no me escucha?"_- oye Akane..- lo ignoro otra ves _"QUE ACASO ESTA SORDA? No me voy a rendir tan fácil"_ y de un salto se puso enfrente a ella- Akane!

-que demonios quieres?

-porque no respondes?

-no te importa!

-eres tan antipática siempre?

-cállate imbesil!

-porque me odias?- esa pregunta hizo parar a Akane

- es que te haces del tonto o que? No te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste?

-ah.. eso- dijo arrepentido

-"eso" son suficientes razones para odiarte

-dijiste que me habías perdonado

- y tu dijiste que seriamos "algo" y boom! Somos prometidos, que tal? Te salio bien tu plan?

- oye, oye.. primero que nada yo no decidí esto, ni siquiera sabia que tu eras una de las hijas del amigo de papa

-pues no me creas!- dijo y volvió hacia atrás- niña boba..- susurro, pero no fue lo suficientemente despacio.. porque el señor mazo lo escucho.- era broma!

- si golpearte con el mazo también lo era! Idiota..

-Nome como tendré que aguantarte toda mi vida..

-no tendrás! Porque no me pienso casar con un acosador porno como tu!

-oye boba, a quien llamas acosador porno?

-al mismo imbesil que tiene tres novias!

-yo no tengo tres novias!

-ah, perdón.. cuantas son ahora?

-Solo una prometida sin sentido del humor!

-de veras?- y le dio un codazo- no me llames tu prometida, vamos a actuar como si todo fuera normal, esta bien?

-como si fuera que a mi me gustaría ser tu prometido!

-entonces hagamos un trato.. nadie deberá enterarse de que somos prometidos.. echo?- dijo y le tendió la mano

-echo!- y cuando coloco su mano con la de ella ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica. A Ranma la latía el corazón muy fuerte y Akane se ponía cada ves mas roja.

"_Akane…"_

**CONTINUARA…**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON!PERDON! mil disculpas a todos! Tarde muchisimo en subir este cap. No tenia tiempo ni imaginación! Con suerte lo pude terminar esta noche! Espero que les guste:)

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me gustaron mucho!

Para:

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft

Que bueno que volvi a ser buena jajaja! Y espero que te haya gustado mucho! Sakura aun nos debe una ENORME explicación y mas secretos para revelar! Sige leyendo! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

ranmaxakanelove

QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE! Juju a mi tambien me parece divertido Ranma… bueno a mi me encanta tu historia!(la leo cada ves que actualizas) gracias! Y sigue escribiendo tu fic!

kotamae

No, no va a haber:( no es por nada en especifico.. es solo que no quiero que cada ves que se mojen.. se tranformen etc.. gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gusado!

Besos!

Sil:)


	13. Cap 13: Vida compartida

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

:: hablando con otra persona en el teléfono:: ( una que no esta en la conversación)

Obs.: *el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

por ninguno de los personajes.

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 13: Vida comprometida**

Al volver de las compras, Akane y Ranma se dirigieron a la casa a dejar las compras. Cuando las dejaron en la cocina ambos se fueron y se sentaron en el comedor.

Akane encendió la televisión y puso el canal donde estaba dando una novela sobre chicas. Ranma aburrido miro la televisión y se sentó de golpe a unos dos metros de ella. Cuando akane se descuido ranma agarro el control remoto y cambio de canal a uno donde estaba pasando una película de acción.

-lo que estabas viendo era patético..- le dijo el mirando la televisión y no esperando una respuesta.

-que haces ranma? Yo estaba aquí primero- y le quito el control y lo volvió a poner en el canal de chicas, pero ranma la jalo el control de la mano- oye dámelo!- y se estuvieron jalando el control remoto hasta que este por la fuerza que ponían ambos jaladores se destartala y se parte a la mitad.

-oye, pero mira lo que has hecho! Niña bruta!

-lo que yo he hecho? Pero si yo vine aquí primero! Desconsiderado!

-da igual, lo que veías era estupido! Marimacho!

-ni que fuera a ver como se le decapitan a las personas de esa mugrienta película tuya!

-seguro que te morías por verla! Si eres como un chico!

- a quien llamas chico? Engreído!

-infantil!

-Idiota!

-Ladrillo!

-ya basta chicos!- dijo Soun- no importa lo del control remoto- dijo recogiendo los restos de este- pero que no pueden ver algo que les gusta a los dos? Cuando vivan juntos no creo que tengan una televisión cada uno, debes a aprender a comportarse como prometí..

-papa, eso no pasara porque yo NO me casare con el!

-Ni que fueras tan afortunada para casarte conmigo!- dice ranma ofendido

-basta, basta!- dijo soun antes de comenzar una nueva pelea- por lo menos tienen alguna clase de programas que les guste a ambos? Que clase les gusta?

-romance- dijo akane

-acción-dijo ranma

-drama

-terror

-novelas

-suspenso

-comedia- dijeron ambos y se miraron

-PERFECTO! -Dijo soun emocionado y cambio con los botones de la televisión a una película cómica- ahora pueden ver esto juntos… disfrútenla- y salio de la habitación

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio y luego entro Kasumi y dejo un tazón (no se como decirlo.. seguro sabrán lo que es) de palomitas de maíz y ambos se quedaron viendo la película. Era bastante buena ambos reían como locos, y se miraban de reojo a ranma le daba risa ver a akane cuando ya no podía parar de reír y akane le daba risa cuando ranma se atragantaba con las palomitas porque comía muy rápido. Luego cuando llego una parte muy triste de le película cuando ambos prestaban mucha atención, ambos estaban a punto de agarrar algunas palomitas y cuando metieron sus manos en el tazón se tocaron. Ambos miraron sus manos y luego se miraron a los ojos. Ranma se quedo del color de su remera, o mas, sentía que su corazón le iba a salir del pecho y no podía quitar su mirada de ella. Akane se sonrojo mucho y se quedo como una estatua sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, ya no existía nada, ni la película, nada, se quedaron axial por unos minutos y luego Nabiki entro al comedor y ambos reaccionaron y fingieron seguir viendo la película.

-pero que les pasa a ustedes dos? Están mas rojos que un tomate..- y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- bueno tortolos los dejo solitos, sigan haciendo de las suyas.

Ninguno respondió del susto. Se quedaron con la mirada a la T.V. pero ninguno puso atención a eso, ambos pensaban en que hubiera pasado si nabiki no hubiera llegado. Hubo un silencio perturbando a ambos. Ranma se moría de nervios, por lo que el decidió romperlo.

-humm.. bu.. buena película no?- dijo mirando a otro lado

-s..si, m.. muy buena- dijo ella mirando al suelo

Sin que se dieran cuenta ya eran las ocho de la noche. Al termino de la película kasumi entro a la habitación para recoger los vasos y tazones que usaron.

-van a cenar? Porque ya es tarde y comieron palomitas..

-yo voy a comer kasumi, por favor- dijo ranma que como siempre, tenia aun hambre

-yo no gracias kasumi, ya comí mucho y ver tanto la televisión me dio sueño.. hasta mañana!- y se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto

-esta bien, hasta mañana hermanita!- dijo kasumi con su sonrisa de siempre

-adiós..- dijo ranma siguiéndola con la mirada.

El resto del día, o mejor dicho la cena, fue normal.. cada uno al terminar su cena se levanto y se fue, ranma fue a su nuevo cuarto. Se le hacia bastante cómodo (aclaración: la madre y el padre de ranma dormían en otra habitación y ranma ahora en una mas pequeña solo) un armario lo bastante amplio como para el, un estante acompañado de un espejo y tenia un florero azul de adorno, y luego estaba su cama, bastante simple pero muy cómoda y tenia una mesa de luz a un costado donde había un farol de mesa blanco y celeste. Pero por mas cómoda que fuese la habitación el no podía conciliar el sueño estaba muy ocupado pensando en todo lo que paso.

"_ella, es tan diferente a las otras chicas.. no esta todo el tiempo detrás mió, y no me alaba como las demás, me reprocha y insulta todo el tiempo y aun no se.. porque me gusta.. Bueno, GUSTAR es una cosa PROMETIDA es otra, no me quiero atar a ella mi vida entera y que todos se burlen de mi.. aunque hicimos esa promesa.. siento que algo no va a salir bien.. solo espero que ese algo no sea por mi culpa.. porque si llega a ser así.. creo que el señor Mazo vendrá de visita_.._Akane.. que es lo que tienes tu, que no tengan ellas?" _y pensando esto se durmió.

Al día siguiente, los pequeños rayos del sol iban entrando por la ventana de una hermosa peli-azul. Akane iba despertando poco a poco, hasta que un rayo se quedo justo en sus ojos chocolate, y se levanto de la cama, se fue a asear y luego se puso el uniforme del Furinkan y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días!- dijo ella normalmente

-buenos días hija- dijo soun volviendo al juego de shogi con Genma

-buenos días cariño- dijo Nodoka

-buenos dias akane- dijo Genma. Luego pararon su juego al ver que kasumi venia con el desayuno

-Buenos dias familia! Ya esta el desayuno- dijo colocando todo sobre la mesa y luego sirviendo te- y ranma tía?

-oh dios, mi hijo como siempre levantándose tarde, que poco caballero..- dijo agarrando un vaso de te (creo que son vasos, estoy segura de que tazas no son) y tomando un sorbo-mm.. pero akane, tu como su prometida deberías ir a despertarlo no?- dijo con una calida sonrisa a la que akane no se pudo oponer

-esta bien- suspiro- voy- y fue con una mueca molesta

- no son un encanto los dos juntos?- dijo nodoka cuando akane ya se fue

-al fin se comportan como prometidos..-respondió soun

En la habitación de ranma, el estaba profundamente dormido, una parte de su cuerpo casi salía de la cama entera y la otra estaba tapada con la sabana. Akane entro sin tocar y lo vio dormir

- holgazán..- dijo susurrando- bueno.. vamos ranma, arriba ya es hora de ir a la escuela- dijo intentando de sonar bien, pero este solo le hizo un gesto de fastidio y se giro para seguir durmiendo, akane se molesto- GRR vamos ranma! No quiero llegar tarde!- este la ignoro de nuevo, y entonces el señor mazo anuncio su llegada, enterrando a ranma por la pared- te dije ARRIBA!- y se fue con pasos firmes

- estupida marimacho, que acaso no puede ser un poco mas gentil?

Luego de esto ranma se preparo y bajo a desayunar, pero ya era tarde, akane iba saliendo por las puertas del dojo. Por lo que ranma introdujo toda la comida en su boca y se la trago de una, luego salio corriendo tras su prometida

-oye akane! Espera!- dijo y luego la alcanzo- porque no me esperaste marimacho?- y de un salto subió a la cerca

-primero, porque eres un holgazán, segundo, no soy tu despertador y tercero, me vuelves a decir así y te conseguirás un vuelo gratis a Alaska!

-hum- y giro su cabeza mirando el río ( creo que es un río lo que esta a un lado de la cerca)

Y siguieron su camino llegando hasta la entrada del Furinkan, llegaron temprano, unos 5 minutos antes, lo suficiente como para que cada uno vaya a su salón y llegue antes que el maestro. Cuando entraron, todas, definitivamente todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos. En especial las de las tres "ex-novias" de ranma y las de un grupo de chicas, que eran Aiko y sus seguidoras. Ambos tomaron caminos deferentes, ranma paso al lado de sus ex y fue detenido por Shampoo.

-Porque airen llegar con niña marimacho?

-eso no te importa..- dijo ranma no prestándole atención

-Ranma mi amor! Que haces con esa bruja cariño?- dije Kodachi con pose dramática

-Ran-chan! Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación!

-yo no les debo ninguna explicación! Ustedes ya no son nadie para mi! Y ella y yo tan solo.. em.. llegamos juntos.. si, eso, llegamos juntos, ni siquiera le hable. Así que déjenme en paz y vayan a molestar a otro.

Aiko y sus seguidoras impidieron que akane suba las escaleras. Luego aiko se puso en medio de ella, cruzada de brazos

-veo que no te rindes nunca, no tendo?

-no tengo que darte ninguna explicación Aiko

-que? Es que de veras crees que ranma te prestara atención? Que acaso no ves que apenas llego y fue con ese trío de lunáticas.. tu no eres nadie para el, akane.. así que despierta de ese mundo de fantasías tuyo.. esta es la realidad.. ranma se muere, pero no por ti, por MI.. así que ahora explícate.. porque llegaste con el?

-como ya te explique, aiko, no tengo porque darte alguna explicación, pero para que cierres esa bocota tuya que tienes.. no tengo el mínimo interés por ranma, tan solo llego justo conmigo, de echo ni le dirigí la palabra.. FELIZ?

-mas que eso.. pero te lo advierto niñita, si no quieres otra experiencia como la del otro día.. aléjate- dicho esto se retiro

-pesada..- dijo akane susurrando y fue directo hacia su casillero (en mi fic si hay y son como esos de .) quito sus libros y dejo si abrigo colgado, pero antes de cerrarlo apareció Sakura con Ryoga. Cuando el se percato de donde se dirigía su compañera se despidió y subió a su salón

-Buen día akane..- dijo y abrió su casillero

-Buen día Sakura- dijo y cerro el suyo- sigues con el- dijo algo molesta

-es mi asistente akane, y vive en mi casa.. debes dejar de tenerle tanto rencor

-te repito lo que me hizo?- dice mirándola

-no, ya se que estuvo mal, pero dale una oportunidad.. te dijo que lo sentía

- tal ves… bueno vamos que ya falta poco- y se fueron dirigiendo a su salón

-que tal con tu promet..

-SHHH! Nadie se debe enterar… y mal, es tan odioso..

-de veras.. no creo.. – dice pensando- porque nadie se debe enterar.. es algo muy grande, tarde o temprano lo sabrán

-prefiero tarde.. muuuy tarde. Porque dices que no es malo?

-esto.. yo, no lo se.. pero ahora seguro nomás, porque se acaba de enterar que eres su prometida y bueno, tal ves es algo nuevo para ambos, no crees?

-puede ser..

-bien, entremos ya..- dijo en frente al salón

-hoy va a ser un día bastante largo.. espero que ranma no abra la boca..- y entro al salón

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de autora:

Perdón por la tardanza, fue lo mas rápido que pude subir! Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, pero lo hice por ustedes:) Gracias a todos aprecio sus reviews!

Agradecimientos:

Mininahermosa29

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: la frase que preguntas es en forma de sarcasmo, y ranma lo responde molesto.. gracias!

ranmaxakanelove

kotamae


	14. Cap 14: Los secretos no duran

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

:: hablando con otra persona en el teléfono:: ( una que no esta en la conversación)

Obs.: *el primer cap. Fueron pensamientos de Akane, los siguientes ya no son narrados

por ninguno de los personajes.

ACLARACION: bueno.. creo que lo menos que tengo que darles es una explicación.. Y SI LA TENGO! Bueno, estuve de viaje este mes, y como saben que reprobé.. tuve ciertas complicaciones, pero ahora que volví me estoy poniendo al día con todos mis fics.. y se que este fue en el que mas tarde.. pero les quiero aclarar algo que puse en mi perfil también por si tienen dudas: este fic va a ser MUYY largo, con diferentes aventuras, no tiene una idea principal, las narraciones van cambiando sin objetivo principal.. bueno, si hay uno y es la felicidad de mis personajes principales (ranma, akane, sakura, ryoga) pero no me gustaría que todo fuera tan fácil, por lo que este fic si va a ser largo y tal ves el que mas tarde en actualizar… MIL DISCULPAS POR TARDAR! Y gracias por leer!

**Buscando el Amor**

**Cap. 14: Los secretos no duran para siempre.**

Akane entro segundos antes que su profesor y se apresuro en sentarse siguiendo a Sakura. Algo la tenia muy agotada, no sabia si era correr desde su casa porque el holgazán de ranma se había dormido, o porque fueron demasiadas vivencias para tan poco tiempo viviendo en Nerima. Parecía estar viviendo todo lo que no vivió en su antiguo hogar, cuando se encontraba apartada, ignorada y deprimida.

El profesor puso sus libros sobre el escritorio y comenzó a dar la clase, estaba bastante desconcentrada hasta que un bollito de papel llego a su mesa, era de Sakura.**  
**_"aun no me has respondido, porque no le debes contar a nadie?"_

Ella se giro hacia Sakura y vio que esta la miraba impaciente. Tomo su pluma amarilla y escribió:

"_porque si le digo a alguien va a ser un tremendo caos, y aiko y las ex-novias de ranma no me van a dejar de fastidiar.. y no quiero responder preguntas de gente curiosa"_

Sakura recibió el bollo y lo leyó, luego con su pluma magenta escribió:

"_Alguien mas sabe de esto, Akane?"_

Akane lo leyó y sin pensar mucho en la pregunta respondió:

"_Solo mi familia, la de el y tu.. porque preguntas?"_

Ella abrió el bollo y volvió a escribir:

"_Estas segura de que alguno de los amigos de el no sabe nada? Recuerda de que estas tratando con Ranma Saotome, el mas popular de la escuela y mas aun. No creo que se guarde un secreto para si.. debes estar plenamente segura akane, algo no pinta bien aquí.. presiento que alguien lo sabe o lo hará pronto.. no se si uno de ustedes se lo dirá.. pero tal ves otra persona.. YO NO! Solo digo.. se cuando las cosas no andan bien.. dalo por echo"_

Akane leyó el papal y frunció el seño, hizo unas señales a Sakura, que ella entendió perfectamente, akane se levanto de su asiento y puso sus manos sobre su mesa.

-Señor Oniguma, puedo ir al sanitario?

-En medio de mi clase señorita Tendo?- dijo soltando el pedacito de tiza que tenia en sus manos.

-Es necesario..

-a la velocidad de la luz, Tendo.

-Si..- y salio prácticamente corriendo del salón hasta entrar al sanitario y esperar pacientemente.

En medio minuto llego Sakura.

-Como lograste salir?- pregunto Akane ya que sabia que el Señor Oniguma no eran de esos fáciles.

-Hice de la que me atoraba y le pedí para salir a tomar agua.- dijo sonriendo, y akane soltó unas risitas

-Bien echo!- dijo y se recostó por la pared rosa.

-Para que querías que viniera? Porque te aviso que mis notas son perfectas, y esto seguro sale en el examen…- dijo riéndose

-Tu.. c..crees…- dijo y luego fue directo al grano- Ryoga lo sabe?

-Que?

-Si ryoga te dijo algo a ti..

-Akane, el no sabe nada.. el y ranma están enojados desde lo que paso..

-si.. desde que ocurrió.. eso..

-sigues molesta con Ryoga?

-Sakura, por favor.. me utilizo! Lo hizo solo por un estupido plan!

-y tu por agradecimiento.. o no akane?

-B.. Bueno, es.. distinto

-Puede ser, ya que por lo menos tu no eres tan boba como el pobre de ryoga como para coquetearle a alguien por una absurda venganza..

-Claro que no.. pero si es distinto Sakura, yo lo hice porque el me había salvado la vida..

-y el por un amigo..

-Aun así lo odio!- dijo akane ofuscada

-Es que no lo perdonaras nunca?

-No! Y te recomiendo que no estés con el.. tal ves te haga lo mismo!

-Akane, el es mi asistente oficial, vive en mi casa y es un gran amigo.. se que ya no seria capaz de cometer el mismo error.. en sima te dijo que lo sentía..

-da igual..

-Solo me llamaste por eso?- pregunto Sakura poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

-Como solo por eso Sakura? Y si alguien se entera?

-Akane..- dijo suspirando y llevándose la mano a la frente- estas paranoica..

-No es eso, si alguien se entera lo mío con ranma yo..-

-tu que, Akane?- dijo una vos aterciopelada- creí que solo era "casualidad" tu llegada con el.. que tienen ustedes dos?

Akane se quedo pasmada, solo a ella le tenia que pasar? Con la expresión de ultratumba y su piel mas blanca que un pape se giro hacia la puerta de unos de los baños que ella consideraba "vació" y vio a una chica de muy desarrollado cuerpo, cabellos rizos de oro y penetrantes ojos verde olivo.

-responde tendo.. te lo pregunte antes y mentiste.. ahora dime todo..- akane no respondía, Sakura no sabia que hacer y se puso detrás de Aiko, sigilosamente- Responde, maldita sea!

-Yo.. el y yo no somos nada..- dijo tartamudeando

-Crees que soy tan estupida? Te repito lo que dijiste? Dijiste "de lo mío con ranma" – imitando la vos de Akane- dime.. Akane.. o sufrirás las consecuencias!

-yo..yo..

-"yo, yo, yo"- imitándola otra ves- tu cara me da risa Akane, te hago tener miedo? Dímelo ahora o si no yo..- y cayo inconsciente al suelo, akane se impresiono y luego vio a su amiga sosteniendo en la mano la secadora (esa secadora de manos, que hay en los baños públicos) akane luego miro a Aiko desparramada en el suelo.

-Lo siento..me aterraba verte así, parecías un fantasma..y odio a esta chica.. no se calla nunca

-Le diste un golpe.. con una secadora de manos!- dijo y recupero el color – no creí que tuvieras tanta fuerza.. parece que ni hiciste esfuerzos..como lo hiciste? 

-eh.. esto.. no lo se- dijo intentado de cambiar de tema..

-y.. que hacemos con ella?- dijo akane, mirando a la chica inconciente

A ranma no le fue mejor. Parecía que todo estaba contra el, el profesor le aventó unos 3 borradores en la clase y Ryoga no le hablaba, aunque el no hacia mucho para que le hablase, aun tenia mas seguidores, y sus ex-novias lo halagaban todo el tiempo.

Cuando su profesor les dio un rato para conversar, todas sus ex se sentaron alrededor de el y comenzaron con sus preguntas.

-Airen, porque dejar a Shampoo?- dijo y hizo un puchero

-Ran-chan! Tu me amas, se que debías terminar con estas bobas, pero conmigo porque?

-Ranma mi amor! Alguna de estas vil hechiceras te enveneno? Yo se que tu me amas!

-Ya les dije! NO LES IMPORTA!

-Pero ran-chan, todo debe ser por algo!

-Acaso te enamoraste de alguna plebeya Ranma-sama?

-Airen amarme! El amar a Shampoo!- y intento besarlo

-NO!- y se saco a la chinita de en sima- ya basta quieren? Tuve muchos problemas este fin de semana..

-Porque?- dijo Shampoo

-Pues por!.. nada.. solo, estudio ya saben..

-Volverás con Shampoo airen?

-Conmigo, querrás decir!

-Ranma-sama me adora a mi!

-No volveré con ninguna! Diablos! No entienden nada?

Akane y Sakura por fin pudieron poner a Aiko sentada en la silla del conserje, tardaron en hacerlo y por fin lo lograron, cuando ella despertaría pensaría que se durmió o desmayo ahí, olvidando todo lo que paso. Pero eso no sucedió.

Aiko iba despertando, y se encontró en el armario del conserje con asco salio de ahí y se todo la cabeza, porque le dolía mucho atrás.. y entonces recordó todo.

-Auch!-dijo- esa estupida Akane.. igual sabré todo, si no me lo dice ella, me lo dirá ranma! – y saco su teléfono, enviando un mensaje a sus seguidoras sobre su nuevo plan.

Cuando toco el timbre del almuerzo sonó, todas las seguidoras de Aiko rodearon a Ranma en el patio y ella entro al circulo y hablo.

-Ya lo se todo, Ranma- dijo con seguridad

-Sobre que?- dijo el un poco nervioso

-Sobre Akane y tu..

-QUE? –Y Aiko le hizo una señal a una de sus seguidoras y esta discretamente hizo de que estaba usando su celular – Acaso sabes que ella y yo.. tu sabes.. somos prometidos?

-Prometidos? Yo creí que solo llegaron juntos.. creo que ahora tu me lo contaste- dijo con tono travieso- y adivina que Ranmacito..- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su boca, y ranma no lo podía parar

-que?

-Lo tengo todo filmado! Kaede… a todos tus contactos..- dijo y la chica de cabellos naranjas comenzó a marcar

-ya..- dijo Kaede

-NO! Por favor Aiko.. te lo suplico yo no- Aiko le hizo un gesto para que se callara

-Envíalo..- y sonó un leve ruido, conocido como el de "enviado", ya era tarde- pobre de ti, Ranma.. si no quieres que envié mas grabaciones de ti será mejor que hagas lo que te diga..

- Maldita seas, Aiko!

-Muchas gracias Ranmacito.. pero será mejor que decidas..o mas mensajes con videos o has lo que te diga yo.. Asha, muéstrale los videos a Ranma..- y una chica de rizos morados se acerco a ranma y le mostró videos. El besando y tocando a Shampoo, luego otro de Ukyo, Kodachi.. y otras chicas- Quiero que sepas ranma, tengo el teléfono de Soun Tendo y de tu madre y.. también soy intima socia de Nabiki.. ella podría hacer un gran negocio con ellos.. no?

-que quieres que haga?- dijo de mala gana, sabia que perdió.. si Soun o su madre se enteraban el moría.. literalmente

-Tu harás que eres mi novio, y harás TODO lo que diga.. me harás feliz, entendido?

A akane le llego un mensaje, igual que a Sakura. El mensaje decía "la nueva pareja, Ranma y Akane.. pero ranma la engaña con Aiko" y tenia un video donde ranma, afirmaba que ella y el eran prometidos. Lo mataría..

**Continuara…**

Notas de Autora:

Hola! Les gusto? Espero que si:) se que tarde muchisimo.. pero bueno, lo hice bastante largo espero que lo sigan, prometo actualizar mas seguido!

ESPERO RAVIEWS!

KISSES


End file.
